<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Bastard II by ashtobone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803496">Beautiful Bastard II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtobone/pseuds/ashtobone'>ashtobone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Bastard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adaptation, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Enemies to Lovers, Family, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Styles, POV Louis Tomlinson, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtobone/pseuds/ashtobone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[FINALIZADA/CONTINUAÇÃO DE BEAUTIFUL BASTARD] Uma forte atração. Nenhum tempo para ficarem sozinhos. E uma misteriosa disputa entre quatro paredes...<br/>O intenso relacionamento entre Louis Tomlinson e Harry Styles continua, ainda mais ardente e sensual. Agora que a carreira de Louis está decolando, ele não tem tempo para mais nada e insiste em recusar as investidas de Harry para passarem um tempo a sós.<br/>Ele nunca foi do tipo que aceita um não como resposta e essa disputa resulta em uma ardente relação de amor e obsessão.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Bastard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993381">Beautiful Bastard II (English Version)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtobone/pseuds/ashtobone">ashtobone</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Beautiful Bastard II" é uma adaptação e foi publicada originalmente em 2018, no Wattpad. Por inúmeras razões, estive ausente e levei comigo minhas histórias. Não pretendo voltar a publicá-las no Wattpad, mas me parece injusto deixá-las no escuro e longe das pessoas que leram, gostaram e me apoiaram quando a publiquei.</p>
<p>Essa e todas as minhas histórias originalmente postadas no Wattpad serão transferidas aqui para o Archive e espero que ainda possam agradar alguns corações como um dia fizeram.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minha mãe sempre me disse para encontrar alguém que fosse equivalente a mim, em todos os sentidos.</p>
<p>"Nunca se apaixone por alguém que coloque você em primeiro lugar. Encontre alguém que seja tão destemido e energético quanto você. Encontre alguém que faça você querer ser uma pessoa melhor."</p>
<p>Eu definitivamente encontrei minha cara-metade, o cara que transformou minha vida em um inferno e que vivia apenas para discutir comigo. Alguém cuja boca eu queria tapar com fita adesiva... ou com um beijo.</p>
<p>Meu namorado, meu ex-estagiário, Louis Tomlinson. Um cretino irresistível.</p>
<p>Pelo menos, era assim que eu o enxergava na época em que eu era um cego idiota, perdidamente apaixonado por ele. Eu certamente encontrara o homem que me fazia querer ser uma pessoa melhor, e estava encantado com aquele garoto destemido. Acontece que, na maioria dos dias, eu mal conseguia ficar mais de dois minutos a sós com ele.</p>
<p>
  <em>Minha vida resumida: finalmente conquistar o garoto; nunca conseguir ficar com ele de verdade.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Eu passara a maior parte dos últimos dois meses viajando em busca de um bom espaço para a filial que a Styles Media Group está abrindo em Nova York.</p>
<p>Louis tinha ficado em Londres, e embora nosso recente – e raro – fim de semana juntos na cidade tivesse sido cheio de amigos, tardes ensolaradas e lazer, o tempo que passamos sozinhos simplesmente não fora o bastante. Encontramos vários amigos o tempo inteiro, desde a manhã até depois da meia-noite, e voltamos exaustos para meu apartamento, mal conseguindo tirar nossas roupas antes de transar em um clima silencioso e sonolento.</p>
<p>A verdade era que o sexo – que com o passar do tempo se tornara mais íntimo e selvagem, nos permitindo só o mínimo de sono – nunca parecia ser suficiente.</p>
<p>Eu esperava sentir, em algum momento, que tínhamos estabilizado nossa vida sexual, encontrado uma rotina sólida. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Eu permanecia em um constante estado de saudade e desejo. E as segundas-feiras eram os piores dias. Nas segundas havia reuniões o dia inteiro e todo o trabalho da semana pela frente: um trabalho melancólico e desprovido de Louis.</p>
<p>Ouvi a familiar cadência dos passos batendo no chão de ladrilhos e ergui a cabeça enquanto esperava a impressora terminar de imprimir alguns documentos. Como se tivesse ouvido minha súplica interna, Louis Tomlinson se aproximou de mim, vestindo um cardigã de lã vermelha e uma calça azul-escuro justa. De manhã, quando saí para preparar a reunião das oito horas, aúnica coisa que ele estava vestindo era um pálido raio de sol que entrava pela janela do quarto.</p>
<p>Segurei um sorriso e tentei não parecer desesperado demais, mas eu nem deveria ter me dado ao trabalho. Ele conseguia ler todas as minhas expressões.</p>
<p>– Então você encontrou a máquina mágica que pega o que você faz no computador e coloca num pedaço de papel, usando tinta – ele disse.</p>
<p>Coloquei a mão no bolso da calça, mexi em algumas moedas e senti uma pontada de adrenalina ao ouvir o tom provocador em sua voz.</p>
<p>– Na verdade, descobri essa maravilhosa invenção no meu primeiro dia aqui. Acontece que eu gostava dos momentos felizes de silêncio quando eu mandava você sair da minha sala para buscar documentos em outro lugar.</p>
<p>Ele avançou sobre mim, com um sorriso largo e olhos maliciosos.</p>
<p>– Filho da puta.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sim, porra. Venha para mim, garoto. Dez minutos na sala de xerox? Eu posso facilmente alegrar o seu dia em dez minutos.</em>
</p>
<p>– Você vai ter que suar muito hoje à noite – ele sussurrou ao dar um tapinha em minhas costas e continuar andando até o corredor.</p>
<p>Fiquei olhando sua bunda enquanto dava uma reboladinha e esperei que ele voltasse para me torturar mais um pouco. Mas não voltou. <em>Só isso? É só isso que eu recebo? Um tapinha nas costas, uma conversinha assanhada e uma rebolada?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Pelo menos hoje vamos ter nossa primeira noite inteira juntos em semanas.</em>
</p>
<p>Fazia mais de um ano que tínhamos nos apaixonado, e ainda não tivemos mais do que um fim de semana sozinhos desde a viagem para Los Angeles. Suspirei e puxei meus papéis da impressora. Nós precisávamos de umas férias.</p><hr/>
<p>De volta à minha sala, deixei os papéis na minha mesa e olhei a tela do computador, que, para minha surpresa, mostrava uma agenda quase vazia. Eu trabalhara até altas horas nos últimos dias apenas para chegar em casa mais cedo hoje e ficar com Louis, então, com exceção da reunião da manhã com o RH, minha agenda estava livre. Porém, Louis estava claramente ocupado em sua nova posição.</p>
<p>Eu sentia falta de tê-lo como meu estagiário. Sentia falta de mandar nele o dia inteiro. E <em>realmente </em>sentia falta dele retrucando minhas ordens.</p>
<p>Pela primeira vez em meses, eu tinha tempo de sentar em minha sala e literalmente não fazer nada. Fechei os olhos e centenas de pensamentos passaram pela minha mente em questão de segundos: a vista dos escritórios vazios em Nova York pouco antes de eu sair para o aeroporto. A perspectiva de empacotar tudo em meu apartamento. A perspectiva muito mais favorável de arrumar tudo em um novo lar com Louis. E, então, meu cérebro seguiu seu caminho favorito: a visão de Louis nu em todas as posições possíveis.</p>
<p>O que me fez pensar em uma de minhas lembranças favoritas de nós dois: a manhã seguinte à sua apresentação. Depois que admitimos não estar mais apenas transando casualmente, mas interessados em algo mais, surgiu uma tensão e tivemos uma de nossas maiores discussões. Eu não o via há meses, então apareci de surpresa em sua apresentação final do MBA, para vê-lo arrasar. E ele arrasou.</p>
<p>Mas depois disso, apesar de tudo que dissemos na sala de reuniões, ainda havia tanta coisa para conversar. A realidade de nossa união ainda parecia algo muito novo, e eu não sabia direito em que página estávamos.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Assim que chegamos na calçada, eu olhei em seu rosto: olhei para os olhos, os lábios, o pescoço, que ainda estava um pouco vermelho dos beijos que eu dera alguns minutos atrás. A maneira como ele passou a ponta do dedo em uma marca que eu havia deixado enviou um impulso elétrico do meu cérebro direto para o meu pau: a conversa está ótima, mas está na hora de levá-lo para casa e fodê-lo de jeito no colchão.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mas eu não sabia se estávamos na mesma página quanto a isso.</em>
</p>
<p><em>À luz do dia, ele parecia estar prestes a desmaiar. É claro que estava. Conhecendo Louis, ele provavelmente se preparara e aperfeiçoara a apresentação pelas últimas setenta e duas horas direto, sem dormir. Mas eu não o via fazia tanto tempo... será que eu poderia me controlar e esperar que ele fosse para casa descansar? Se ele só precisasse tirar uma soneca, eu poderia </em>ficar por perto e esperar, não é?<em> Eu poderia me deitar ao seu lado e me tranquilizar sabendo</em><em>que ele realmente estava ali e que nós estávamos acertando os ponteiros e então... Faria o quê? Acariciaria seus cabelos?</em></p>
<p>Que merda. Será que eu sempre fui um esquisitão assim?</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis jogou no ombro a bolsa do computador, e o movimento me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Mas, quando foquei os olhos novamente, vi que ele estava olhando o horizonte, na direção do rio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você está bem? – perguntei, abaixando o olhar para encará-lo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele assentiu com um pequeno sobressalto, como se tivesse sido flagrado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Estou bem... só me sentindo sobrecarregado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Um pouco atordoado?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seu sorriso exausto despertou um sentimento amoroso em meu peito, mas a maneira como lambeu os lábios soltou uma faísca mais abaixo no meu corpo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu estava tão triste pensando que não te veria hoje. E de manhã andei o caminho inteiro entre o escritório e aqui pensando como seria estranho fazer isso sem você, ou o Des, ou qualquer pessoa da Styles Media. E então, você apareceu, e claro que acabou me irritando, mas também me fez rir – ele inclinou a cabeça e estudou meu rosto. – A apresentação aconteceu exatamente do jeito que eu queria, e depois vieram as ofertas de trabalho... e você. Você disse que me amava. Você veio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele estendeu o braço e pousou a palma da mão em meu peito. Sei que podia sentir meu coração batendo com toda a força.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Minha adrenalina está baixando e agora eu só... – Louis afastou a mão e fez um aceno antes de deixá-la cair como se estivesse totalmente sem energia. – Não sei como a noite de hoje vai funcionar.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Como a noite iria funcionar? Eu sabia exatamente como iria funcionar. Nós conversaríamos até anoitecer, depois transaríamos até o sol nascer. Estendi o braço e envolvi seu ombro.</em> Deus, era tão bom abraçá-lo.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Deixa que eu me preocupo com isso. Agora vou levar você para casa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dessa vez, ele balançou a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar no momento.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Tudo bem se você tiver que voltar para o trabalho, nós podemos...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Franzi a testa e grunhi:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Não seja ridículo. São quase quatro horas. Não vou voltar para o trabalho. Meu carro está aqui e você vai entrar nele.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seu sorriso se acentuou nos cantos. As ruguinhas nos cantos dos olhos fizeram sua aparição gloriosa.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– E eis que surge o Styles Mandão. Agora eu definitivamente não vou com você.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Louis, eu não estou brincando. Não vou deixar você sair da minha vista até o Natal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele apertou os olhos debaixo do forte sol de junho.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Até o Natal? Isso parece tempo demais para você me deixar amarrado no porão.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, nossa relação pode não ser a coisa certa para você, afinal de contas... – eu provoquei.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele riu, mas não respondeu. Em vez disso, aqueles profundos olhos azuis me encararam, sem piscar e difíceis de interpretar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu me senti desacostumado a nossos joguinhos, e mal conseguia esconder minha frustração.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Coloquei as mãos em seu quadril e me inclinei para dar um pequeno beijo em sua boca. Merda, eu precisava de mais!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Vamos agora. Nada de porão. Apenas nós dois.</em>
</p>
<p>– Harry...</p>
<p><em>Eu o interrompi com outro beijo, paradoxalmente </em>relaxado<em> por essa pequena discussão.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>– Meu carro. Agora.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Tem certeza que não quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Certeza absoluta. Você pode falar o quanto quiser quando eu tiver seu pau firmemente enterrado na minha garganta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis concordou e me acompanhou quando eu tomei sua mão e gentilmente o puxei em direção ao estacionamento. Porém, sorriu misteriosamente durante todo o caminho.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Durante toda a viagem até seu apartamento, ele passou a ponta dos dedos pela minha coxa, lambeu meu pescoço, passou a mão por cima do meu pau e descreveu a boxer vermelha que tinha vestido pela manhã, quando pensou que seria bom um impulso na autoconfiança.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sua confiança vai se abalar se eu rasgar essa boxer? – perguntei, me inclinando para beijá-lo quando paramos em um semáforo vermelho. O carro atrás de mim buzinou justo quando estava ficando bom: quando seus lábios davam lugar a mordidinhas e seus gemidos preenchiam minha boca, minha cabeça – merda –, meu peito inteiro. Eu precisava tirar sua roupa e montar nele.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A subida no elevador foi selvagem. Ele estava aqui, puta merda, ele estava aqui, e eu tinha sentido tanta saudade dele! Se dependesse de mim, aquela noite duraria três dias. Ele tomou um impulso e eu o ergui, encaixando suas pernas ao meu redor e pressionando meu pau duro nele.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Vou fazer você gozar muito – eu disse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Humm, promete?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Prometo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Impulsionei meu quadril contra ele e Louis quase perdeu o fôlego ao sussurrar:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Certo, mas antes...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As portas do elevador se abriram e ele se livrou de mim, colocando os pés de volta ao chão. Com um olhar hesitante, seguiu na minha frente até seu apartamento.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senti um frio na barriga. Não estivera aqui desde o dia em que enganei o porteiro para ele me deixar subir e falar com ele, na época em que estávamos separados. Eu acabara tendo essa a conversa toda do lado de fora do apartamento. Agora, me sentia estranhamente ansioso. Em nossa noite de reconciliação, eu queria sentir apenas alívio, e não ficar pensando em tudo que perdemos nos meses longe um do outro. Para me distrair, abaixei a cabeça, chupei a pele debaixo de sua orelha e comecei a abrir o zíper da sua calça enquanto ele procurava as chaves.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele abriu a porta com força e se virou para mim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Harry... – ele começou a falar, mas eu o empurrei para dentro até pressioná-lo contra a parede mais próxima, silenciando sua voz com minha boca. Merda, ela tinha um gosto incrível, uma mistura da limonada que estivera tomando com o familiar sabor de menta suave e lábios famintos e macios. Meus dedos começaram apenas provocando na parte de trás da calça, mas eu logo perdi a delicadeza e quase arranquei o zíper ao puxar o tecido inteiro para o chão, imediatamente subindo minhas mãos até seu blazer. Por que diabos ele ainda está vestindo essa coisa? Por que não está completamente nu?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Debaixo de sua camisa, os mamilos endureceram sob meu olhar vidrado, e aproximei um dedo para circular aquela perfeição. Ele ofegou profundamente, chamando atenção dos meus olhos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Senti falta disso. Senti falta de você.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sua língua molhou rapidamente os lábios.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu também.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Merda, eu te amo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quando beijei sua garganta, seu peito subiu e desceu rapidamente, e eu não sabia como prosseguir, não sabia como ir mais devagar. Será que eu deveria tomá-lo aqui mesmo, rápida e furiosamente, ou deveria carregá-lo até o sofá, ajoelhar e apenas saboreá-lo? Pensara sobre isso por tanto tempo – imaginando cada cenário possível – e neste momento me sentia paralisado diante da realidade: ele finalmente estava aqui, em carne e osso.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Eu precisava de tudo. Precisava sentir seus gemidos e sua pele, precisava me perder no conforto de sua mão me envolvendo, precisava observar a gota de suor que descia em sua sobrancelha</em> <em> enquanto ele me cavalgava, mostrando o quanto também sentira minha falta. Eu perceberia a maneira como quebraria seu ritmo quando estivesse perto do clímax, ou como me apertaria quando eu dissesse seu nome com aquele sussurro que ele tanto gostava.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Minhas mãos tremeram quando abri cuidadosamente um botão da camisa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro racional ainda funcionava e me alertou para não destruir a roupa que ele usara na apresentação.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Além disso, eu também queria saborear o momento. Queria saboreá-lo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Harry?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Humm? – abri outro botão e corri a ponta do dedo por sua garganta.</em>
</p>
<p><em>– Eu te amo – ele disse, com olhos arregalados e as mãos tocando meus braços. Meus dedos perderam a força e eu quase parei de respirar. – Mas... você vai </em>odiar <em>o que tenho para dizer.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá!</p>
<p>Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer a todos os que leram o primeiro volume dessa história e agora estão por aqui. Não importa se vieram pelos meus posts no Wattpad, se estão relendo ou lendo pela primeira vez. Obrigada a todos!</p>
<p>Essa nota é um pequeno disclaimer: Como podem ver no capítulo a seguir, ele está majoritariamente escritudo utilizando o "itálico". Isso acontece em muitos momentos durante essa história e espero que compreendam - cenas escritas em itálico representam flashbacks na história. Espero que não seja um incômodo para quem está lendo e, caso seja, sintam-se livres para comentar. Estou repostando a história, mas não significa que eu não esteja aberta a "ajustá-la" melhor para vocês.</p>
<p>Mais um vez, obrigada!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tomei seu braço, trazendo-o para mais perto.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Lindo, coloque as mãos em mim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele correu os dedos em meu pescoço e segurou meu rosto. Eu podia sentir sua tremedeira.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Diga o que você quer – implorei, sentindo um pouco de desespero ao chupar seu pescoço, queixo, orelha. – Meu pau? Minha boca? Minhas mãos? Deus, vou fazer tudo isso com você hoje, mas por onde começar? Faz meses que não te vejo e sinto que estou perdendo a cabeça.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Harry.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Apenas quando ele disse meu nome dessa maneira – como se estivesse tímido ou talvez até ansioso – eu lembrei que ele queria me dizer algo além de eu te amo. Algo de que eu não iria gostar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O que foi?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seus olhos estavam enormes, buscando os meus e cheios de desculpas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Acabei de terminar minha apresentação e...<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ah, merda, eu sou um idiota. Eu deveria te levar para jantar...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– ... prometi para Niall e Liam que nós iríamos sair...<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– ... talvez a gente possa sair para jantar depois que eu fizer você gozar... – eu disse, atropelando-o.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– ... para beber depois que eu terminasse.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– ... só preciso ouvir você gozar uma vez, daí podemos ir. Só me dê... – fiz uma pausa enquanto digeria as palavras dele. – Espera, o quê? Você vai sair com Niall e Liam? Hoje?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele assentiu, apertando os olhos.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu não sabia que você iria aparecer. E realmente quero ligar e cancelar. Mas acontece que não posso fazer isso. Não depois de eles terem sido tão bons comigo nos últimos meses... quando eu e você estávamos...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soltei um grunhido, apertando meus olhos com as mãos.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Por que você não me disse isso antes que eu tirasse sua roupa? Merda, como posso ir embora agora? Vou ficar duro por horas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu tentei falar – justiça seja feita, ele parecia tão frustrado quanto eu.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Será que nós temos tempo para... – balancei a cabeça, olhando ao redor, como se a resposta estivesse enterrada naquela mobília antiga. – Eu poderia dar conta de nós dois provavelmente em, tipo, menos de dois minutos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele riu.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Não sei se isso é uma coisa da qual você deveria se orgulhar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Claro que era.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sua pequena exclamação de surpresa foi roubada por meus lábios quando eu o beijei, com língua e dentes, sem me importar se tínhamos apenas poucos minutos. Poucos minutos seriam suficientes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Deslizei minha mão sobre a pulsação em seu pescoço, segui pelo peito e desci até a barriga. Baixei ainda mais, encontrando aquele familiar e favorito ponto, onde ele estava quente e duro,<br/>escorregadio. Então o céu podia desabar sobre mim e eu não notaria porque, meu Deus, nada existia além dele e de seus gemidos e sussurros que me pediam para continuar, continuar...<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Harry – ele gemia –, por favor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Comecei a abrir minha própria calça e tinha acabado de começar a falar quando... Fui interrompido por uma batida na porta.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Uma voz familiar soou no corredor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Já chegamos, sr. Formado em Administração, e estamos prontos para beber uns drinques!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Isso é uma piada. Diga que isso é uma piada! – eu disse, olhando-o no rosto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele negou com a cabeça, tentando esconder um sorriso.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Não estou com humor para dividir você agora. Você tem que estar brincando comigo!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Quase me esqueci do quanto eu adoro quando você fica bravo assim.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele andou até a porta usando apenas a sua boxer e abriu uma fresta antes de se virar e correr para o quarto, me deixando sozinho para receber os intrusos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mas que grande merda!<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Volto daqui a pouco! – Louis gritou por cima do ombro, sua bunda quase nua desaparecendo dentro do quarto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Niall assoviou alto, entrou pela porta e parou por um segundo antes de me ver e cair na risada.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Uau, eu não esperava que você nos recebesse seminu, Louis – Liam entrou, com uma mão cobrindo os olhos e a outra estendida tateando cegamente. Ele agarrou minha camisa aberta e soltou um grito quando abriu os olhos e viu quem estava segurando. – Sr. Styles!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Olá, garotos – eu disse, sem expressão na voz. Arrumei minha camisa e ajeitei a gravata.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ops, nós interrompemos alguma coisa? – Niall perguntou, com olhos arregalados e provocadores.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Na verdade, sim. Nós estávamos... voltando a nos conhecer melhor.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis gritou do quarto dizendo para nos servimos com o champanhe da geladeira, e eu tentei ignorar a maneira como o olhar de Niall desceu até meu zíper. Fiquei parado, deixando que ele desse uma boa olhada. Minha ereção já tinha acabado, de qualquer maneira.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ou quase.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu não sabia que seria uma noite só de vocês – eu disse, quando o silêncio pareceu se arrastar eternamente.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Liam deu um passo para trás, lutando para manter o olhar acima dos meus ombros, e explicou:<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Acho que ninguém esperava que você estivesse aqui e... fosse passar a noite.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu definitivamente queria passar a noite. Dentro de Louis, de todas as maneiras.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Niall me estudou por um minuto e então sorriu.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Admito que eu tinha quase certeza de que Harry estaria aqui.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Não pude evitar um sorriso igual ao dele. Afinal, fora ele quem me convencera a aparecer na apresentação de Louis. Ele estava obviamente do meu lado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mesmo tendo interrompido minha tentativa de transar com Louis pela primeira vez em um século.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu me virei e fui para a cozinha lavar as mãos. Niall me seguiu, e atrás de mim eu o ouvi abrir o champanhe. O som da rolha e do borbulhar que veio em seguida me lembrou o quanto eu queria abrir aquela garrafa sobre o corpo nu de Louis e lamber a espuma se derramando em sua pele.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Niall continuou:<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Acho que nós todos deveríamos sair para celebrar, e ele pode ficar com Lou o quanto quiser – ele serviu quatro taças de champanhe e me entregou uma. – Você vai ter que esperar até mais tarde para... voltar a conhecê-lo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis surgiu de seu quarto usando um jeans preto bem justo, um tênis que parecia confortável e uma regata azul, que fazia sua pele parecer dourada. Se ele saísse vestindo isso, eu não conseguiria manter minhas mãos longe dele, de jeito nenhum.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Louis... – comecei a falar, andando até ele e deixando meu champanhe no balcão da cozinha, com a mão trêmula. Estremeci ao ver como seus olhos brilhavam, se divertindo, e ele ficou na ponta dos pés para falar ao meu ouvido.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você pode tirar tudo mais tarde.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Pode contar com isso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peguei minha taça de champanhe novamente e tomei um gole. Senti uma necessidade se acumular em meu estômago e fiquei dividido entre querer quebrar algo e querer arrastá-lo até o quarto e arrancar aquele jeans de suas pernas. Absolutamente nenhuma parte de mim queria passar a noite bebendo vinho, comendo queijos e ouvindo conversa dos outros. Não sabia se conseguiria aguentar.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, ele sussurrou:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Essa espera só vai fazer nossa noite melhor quando voltarmos.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Duvido que isso seja possível.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seus dedos arranharam de leve o meu peito.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Senti falta dessa carinha ranzinza.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignorando-o, eu perguntei:<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Que tal se você for até meu apartamento depois? Saia com seus amigos e se divirta bastante. Estarei lá esperando, quando você estiver pronto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele se esticou e deslizou um longo e macio beijo pela minha boca.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O que aconteceu com a ideia de não me deixar sair da sua vista até o Natal?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Achei que íamos a uma boate, talvez algum lugar chique com drinques a vinte dólares, cheio de estudantes em vestidinhos pretos. O que eu não esperava era um bar discreto nos subúrbios, com dardos e o que Niall descreveu como "a melhor carta de cervejas em Londres".<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Desde que me fizessem um gimlet com vodca e eu pudesse ficar em contato físico constante com Louis, a noite talvez não fosse um desastre total. Segui os garotos até o interior do bar, lançando olhares intimidadores para todos os outros babacas pelos quais passamos no caminho. Niall sentou em um banco de couro, gritando algo para a barwoman sobre trazer "o de sempre" para eles e "algo rosa" para o "bonitinho aqui".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pensando bem, esta seria uma longa noite. Liam – que claramente ainda estava um pouco nervoso com a minha presença – sentou do outro lado de Louis e o fez contar todos os detalhes da apresentação. Louis contou sobre o diretor Clarence Cheng, sobre como eu apareci de surpresa e agi como um idiota, sobre ter apresentado os dois projetos e sobre a oferta de emprego.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Foram duas ofertas de emprego – eu corrigi, encarando-o para deixar claro que eu esperava que ele aceitasse o maldito emprego na SMG.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele revirou os olhos, mas ninguém deixou de notar seu sorriso orgulhoso. Eles ergueram suas cervejas e eu ergui meu drinque rosa, e brindamos o sucesso de Louis. Ao meu lado, ele tomou a cerveja e então saltou para fora do banco.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Quem está a fim de jogar uns dardos?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Liam levantou a mão dando um pulinho. Após uma única cerveja, ele já parecia meio alto e relaxado o bastante para não agir mais como se estivéssemos no escritório. Deslizei meu olhar pelo corpo de Louis. Eu gostei da ideia de assistir ele se esticando naquelas roupas apertadas para jogar os dardos.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você vem junto? – ele perguntou, virando para mim e pressionando o peito contra o meu braço.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Safado maldito.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Daqui a pouco, talvez – deixei meus olhos se demorarem em seus lábios antes de abaixá-los, percorrendo a linha cavada da regata. Debaixo do tecido leve, os mamilos já se insinuavam.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sua risada fez minha atenção voltar para seus lábios levemente rosados – ele percebeu e fez um beicinho.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Harry está se sentindo meio ansioso?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Harry está se sentindo muito ansioso – eu disse, puxando-o entre minhas pernas e beijando a curva de sua orelha. Eu queria ser paciente e deixá-lo aproveitar a noite, mas a paciência nunca foi meu forte. – Harry quer Louis nu e tocando seu pau.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Com uma risadinha, ele rebolou até os fundos do bar, com o braço enlaçado ao de Liam.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Niall deu um leve soco em meu ombro, olhando rapidamente atrás de nós para ter certeza de que Louis não podia ouvir.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você fez a coisa certa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu me sentia desconfortável discutindo assuntos pessoais com a maioria das pessoas, e essa conversa mais do que pessoal era a última coisa que eu queria ter com um quase estranho. Ainda assim, Niall se dera ao trabalho de me procurar para ajudar Louis. Definitivamente, fora preciso coragem para isso.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Obrigado por me ligar – eu disse. – Mas quero que saiba que eu iria atrás dele de qualquer maneira. Não conseguia mais ficar longe daquele jeito.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Niall tomou um gole da cerveja.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Imaginei que, se você fosse mesmo igual a ele, estaria prestes a tentar de novo. Eu liguei apenas porque queria te dar a confiança necessária para chegar lá e bancar o cretino do jeito que só você sabe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu não era tão cretino assim – franzi a testa, pensando naquilo. – Pelo menos, acho que não.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Claro que não – Niall disse pausadamente. – Você é o respeito em pessoa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignorando a provocação, peguei meu drinque de "boyzinho" e tomei de um gole só.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ele está tão feliz hoje! – Niall murmurou, quase que para si mesmo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ele está magro – olhei para onde Louis estava, de pé, preparado para lançar um dardo. Ele parecia mesmo feliz, e isso me alegrava, mas a diferença em seu corpo era difícil de ignorar. – Magro demais.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Concordando, Niall disse:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ele malhou demais e trabalhou demais – seus olhos buscaram os meus por um instante antes de acrescentar: – A situação não estava boa, Harry. Ele estava acabado.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu também.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele reconheceu isso com um pequeno sorriso. Afinal, a tristeza já era passado agora.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Então, se você vai mantê-lo na cama pelos próximos dias, apenas lembre-se de fazer pit stops para a comida.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Concordei, movendo os olhos para o fundo do bar, onde meu garoto se preparou, mirou e jogou um dardo, que mal acertou na placa de madeira atrás do alvo. Ele e Liam caíram na risada, parando apenas para dizer algo que os fez rir ainda mais.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E, enquanto ele jogava e dançava ao som dos Rolling Stones, eu senti o peso do meu amor por ele se transformar em um calor no estômago. Dois meses separados não era nada comparado com o que teríamos pela frente, mas, no contexto de nossa história, parecia uma eternidade. Eu queria compensar passando o máximo de tempo juntos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu precisava voltar a ficar próximo. Acenei para a barwoman e fiz um gesto pedindo a conta.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Niall me impediu, levantando a mão na frente do meu rosto.</em>
</p>
<p><em>– Não estrague tudo. Ele é independente, e está sozinho há tanto tempo que nunca te dirá o quanto precisa de você. Mas ele vai te mostrar o quanto quer isso. Louis é uma pessoa de ações, não de palavras. Eu o conheço desde que tínhamos doze anos, e </em>você é o cara certo para ele.<em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>Dois braços suaves me envolveram pela cintura, e senti um beijo de Louis nas minhas costas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sobre o que vocês estão conversando?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Niall e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Futebol.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Política.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senti sua risada e ele deslizou para debaixo do meu braço.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Então vocês estavam falando de mim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sim! – respondemos juntos.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sobre como eu estava acabado antes e agora como pareço feliz, e como é melhor o Harry não estragar tudo desta vez.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Niall olhou para mim, ergueu sua cerveja em um brinde silencioso e depois nos deixou sozinhos. Louis virou seus olhos azuis na minha direção.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ele te contou todos os meus segredos?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Não mesmo – deixei meu drinque no balcão e passei meu braço em torno dele. – Podemos ir agora? Estive longe de você por tempo demais e estou atingindo o limite do quanto posso te compartilhar. Quero ficar sozinho com você.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senti sua risada como um pequeno tremor em seu corpo, depois o suave som chegou aos meus ouvidos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você é tão exigente.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Estou apenas dizendo o que quero.</em>
</p>
<p><em>– Certo. Seja específico. O que você </em>realmente<em> quer?<br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>– Quero você de joelhos na minha cama. Quero você todo suado e implorando. <br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Merda – ele sussurrou, com a voz quase sumindo. – Já cheguei nesse ponto.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Então, droga, sr. Tomlinson. Entra logo na porra do carro.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Com minhas mãos no volante e as dele em tudo o mais – minhas coxas, meu pau, meu pescoço, meu peito –, eu não sabia se chegaríamos em casa com segurança.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Principalmente quando ele levantou meu braço direito para poder se abaixar, abrir o zíper da minha calça, puxar meu pau para fora e arrastar a língua por toda sua extensão. Eu queria chegar até seu apartamento, mas merda, isto já estava bom demais.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Oh Deus... – ele murmurou, antes de me tomar por inteiro na boca.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Puta merda – balbuciei, entrando na faixa da direita e diminuindo a velocidade.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mais uma vez, tudo parecia tão perfeito: suas mãos e boca trabalhando em sincronia, pequenos gemidos vibrando em mim e soando como se não houvesse nada que ele quisesse mais do que me sentir daquela maneira. Ele começou devagar, com longas chupadas e pequenas lambidas provocantes, me olhando de um modo sombrio até eu pensar que perderia a cabeça. Mas ele entendeu minha expressão, como sempre fazia, sabendo quando não parar, quando aumentar a velocidade, quando apertar gentilmente. Sua excitação foi o que me deixou ainda mais louco; seu olhar se tornou suplicante, a respiração entrecortada e os gemidos mais frenéticos. Cedo demais, eu já estava agarrando o volante com força, ofegando e implorando e, finalmente, praguejando alto ao gozar em sua boca.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Não sei como consegui guiar o carro na rua, ou como o estacionei, mas minhas mãos trêmulas de algum jeito realizaram a façanha. Ele beijou minha barriga, então descansou a testa na minha coxa e o carro ficou completamente silencioso. Não foi exatamente como imaginei estar de novo com ele, mas a maneira apressada e espontânea como aconteceu... isso sim era a nossa cara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quando ele se apoiou no meu braço para sentar, eu aproveitei para subir meu zíper e fechar o cinto.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Espera aí – ele disse, olhando pela janela. Seu tom surpreso diminuiu um pouco o clima sensual. – Estamos na sua casa? Por que estamos aqui?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você queria ir para o seu apartamento?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dando de ombros, ele disse:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Só achei que era para lá que estávamos indo. Não tenho nada meu aqui.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu também não tenho nada no seu apartamento.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mas eu tenho escovas de dente extras. Você tem escovas de dente extras?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do que ele estava falando?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você pode usar a minha. Qual o problema?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suspirando, ele abriu a porta e murmurou:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eca!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Só para esclarecer – eu disse, saindo do carro e a seguindo até a calçada –, eu trouxe você aqui porque era onde eu queria te trazer depois de Los Angeles. Eu ia amarrar você na cabeceira da cama e te dar tapas a noite inteira. E continuo com a intenção de fazer isso, depois de tudo que você me fez passar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis parou na minha varanda, com as costas viradas para mim. Ficou assim por vários segundos confusos antes de girar e me encarar.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O que você disse?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você não ouviu? – eu disse, e, quando ele apenas continuou me olhando, expliquei: – Sim, ficamos separados porque eu fui um idiota. Mas você também foi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele apertou os olhos e sua expressão ficou séria. A ideia de que ele fosse explodir e gritar comigo me deixou ao mesmo tempo com medo e excitado. Ele me pressionou contra a porta, agarrou com força a minha gravata e puxou até ficarmos cara a cara. Seus olhos azuis estavam escuros, arregalados e selvagens.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Me dê suas chaves.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Levei a mão ao meu bolso, tirei as chaves e coloquei em suas mãos sem questionar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Observei enquanto ele procurava as chaves e fiquei surpreso quando encontrou a certa na primeira tentativa.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Tem a tranca de cima e a...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele me interrompeu, colocando a ponta do dedo nos meus lábios.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Shh. Não diga nada.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tentei entender o que estava acontecendo. Obviamente, ele não esperava que eu brincasse com o fato de ele ter me deixado mal. Talvez ele pensasse que toda essa discussão acabara na sala de conferência onde nos reconciliamos. E acho que, de muitas maneiras, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. Eu não precisava que ele se desculpasse, e também não sentia mais a necessidade de pedir desculpas. Mas nossa separação resultara em alguns meses horríveis, então também não parecia que a conversa estava completamente terminada. Por isso, pensei que fazer uma sessão de tapas e beijos seria uma terapia muito apropriada para nós.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sua mão não hesitou ao enfiar a chave na porta. Ouvi o familiar som da fechadura virando, então ele abriu a porta e me empurrou, de costas, para dentro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Continue reto e vai encontrar a sala de estar – ofereci. – Ou siga pelo corredor até minha cama.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senti ele me direcionar para a sala de estar, movendo os olhos entre meu rosto, sua mão na gravata e o resto do ambiente. Afinal, era a primeira vez que ele via a minha casa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Belo lugar – ele sussurrou, aparentemente decidindo o que faria comigo. Então me puxou para ainda mais perto. – É tão básica. Parece tanto... com você.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Obrigado – eu disse, rindo. – Eu acho.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Como se de repente lembrasse que estava me punindo por algo, ele me lançou um olhar severo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Fique aqui.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele me deixou ali e, embora eu quisesse saber o que estava tramando, segui sua instrução. Após apenas alguns segundos, ele voltou com uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar. Colocou-a atrás de mim, pressionou meus ombros e me fez sentar.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Então ele virou-se e caminhou até meu rádio, pegou o controle remoto e olhou para os botões.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Primeiro, ligue o...<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Shh! – sem olhar para mim, ele ergueu a mão para me silenciar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fechei a boca, com o queixo tenso. Louis estava abusando um pouco da minha paciência. Se ele não tivesse me mandado sentar – e eu achava que ele não estava para brincadeiras –, eu já teria jogado seu corpo no meu colo com a bunda para cima, pronta para ser estapeada.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Após apenas alguns momentos, um ritmo suave e pulsante preencheu a sala com uma voz rouca feminina. Louis hesitou ao lado do estéreo, seus ombros se movendo com sua profunda e nervosa respiração.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Lindo, venha até aqui – sussurrei, esperando que ele me ouvisse em meio à música.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele se virou, andou até mim e parou tão perto que suas coxas encostaram nos meus joelhos. Meu rosto ficou alinhado com seu peito, e não pude resistir a beijar os mamilos por cima da camisa. Mas Louis empurrou meus ombros de volta para trás.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele seguiu o movimento do meu corpo, se movendo para montar em meu colo. Com as duas mãos, agarrou e começou a brincar com minha gravata.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Aquilo que você disse lá fora... – ele sussurrou. – Acho que precisamos conversar melhor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Certo.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mas se você não quiser fazer isso agora, podemos ir até seu quarto e você pode fazer o que quiser comigo – ele ergueu o olhar até meu rosto, estudando minha reação. – A conversa pode ficar pra depois.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Podemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa que você quiser – engoli em seco e sorri. – Depois vou te levar para a cama e fazer tudo que eu quiser.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu mal conseguia respirar. Comecei a desabotoar minha camisa, mas ele tomou minha mão e a abaixou, erguendo a sobrancelha em um questionamento silencioso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vagarosamente, ele tirou minha gravata e a enrolou no punho como uma luva de boxe. Fiquei tão excitado por ele se mostrar tão poderoso que nem notei quando moveu minhas mãos para o lado da cadeira. Meu pau endureceu em uma posição desconfortável, e movi a cintura para ajustar o ângulo da minha calça, com o coração explodindo debaixo do peito. Que diabos ele estava fazendo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Diga que me ama – ele sussurrou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meu coração acelerava e meu sangue parecia martelar nas veias.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu te amo. Loucamente. Estou... – eu tinha imaginado isso milhares de vezes, mas o momento parecia pesado demais e minhas palavras saíram em um único sussurro ofegante. Respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, murmurei: – Estou loucamente apaixonado por você.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mas ficou bravo comigo quando fui embora.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senti um nó no estômago. Será que isso se transformaria em uma briga? E, se isso acontecesse, seria algo bom ou ruim?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis se inclinou para frente, beijou meu queixo, meus lábios, meu rosto. Depois deslizou a boca até meu ouvido.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Então senti um aperto nos meus pulsos: ele tinha usado a gravata para amarrar minhas mãos atrás da cadeira.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Está tudo bem – ele disse. – Não se preocupe. Só quero conversar sobre isso.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele queria apenas conversar, queria sentir-se confortável ao ouvir como tudo aquilo me afetara, o quanto eu ficara com raiva. Mas precisava me amarrar? Eu sorri, virando o rosto para beijar seus lábios.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sim, fiquei bravo com você. Meu coração estava partido, mas eu estava com raiva também.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Conte por que você estava com raiva – sua boca se afastou da minha e chegou ao pescoço, onde chupou a pele enquanto eu pensava na resposta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senti como se nossa separação tivesse acontecido milhões de anos atrás, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ter sido ontem de manhã. O fato de Louis estar aqui, montado em meu colo e me beijando, era um lembrete de que aquilo era, de muitas maneiras, um passado remoto. Mas o jeito como meu peito se contorcia com a memória dele me deixando... mostrava que a ferida ainda era recente e estava aberta.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você nunca me deixou explicar ou pedir desculpas. Eu te liguei. Fui até seu trabalho. Eu faria qualquer coisa para consertar tudo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis não respondeu, nem tentou se defender. Em vez disso, se levantou, deu um passo para trás, e abriu o botão de seu jeans. Ele desceu o tecido pelas coxas e voltou até mim, correndo os dedos em meus cabelos e puxando meu rosto contra seu peito.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Nós sabíamos que não seria fácil fazer a transição entre sexo-raivoso e casal-apaixonado – eu disse, em meio ao tecido macio de sua regata. – E, na primeira vez que eu fiz uma besteira, você me deixou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Em poucos segundos, a camisa também foi para o chão. Ele ficou de pé na minha frente, nu, com exceção da boxer vermelha. Na sala escura, sua pele parecia seda.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Merda, merda, merda, merda.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu tinha acabado de perceber que estava apaixonado, e que talvez já estivesse apaixonado há algum tempo, e então você sumiu – olhei em seu rosto, torcendo para não ter ido longe demais.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele deslizou para meu colo, e eu quis mais do qualquer coisa ter minhas mãos livres para subir por suas coxas perfeitas. Mas só pude ficar olhando para onde suas pernas se abriam em cima de mim, a apenas alguns centímetros do meu pau.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sinto muito mesmo – ele sussurrou. Pisquei, surpreso. – Eu não mudaria nada, pois fiz o que precisava fazer na época. Mas eu sei que te machuquei, e sei que não foi justo simplesmente parar de falar com você.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Concordei, levantando meu queixo para ele se aproximar e me beijar. Louis pressionou a boca na minha, de um jeito macio e molhado, e um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Obrigado por aparecer hoje de manhã – ele disse.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você teria me procurado? – perguntei.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Quando?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Amanhã de manhã. Depois de terminar minha apresentação. Decidi isso faz uma semana.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soltei um grunhido e me inclinei para beijá-lo. Ele se arqueou para trás, então acabei beijando seu queixo e descendo até a garganta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você saiu com mais alguém enquanto estávamos separados?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Parei e o encarei, de queixo caído.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O quê? Você está falando sério? Não!<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Um sorriso se espalhou em seu rosto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu só precisava ouvir isso.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Se você deixou outro homem te tocar, Louis, eu juro por Deus, eu...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Calma aí, tigrão – ele pressionou dois dedos na minha boca. – Não deixei.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fechei os olhos, beijando seus dedos e assentindo. Essa imagem ofensiva evaporou lentamente da minha cabeça, mas meu coração não desacelerou nem um pouco.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senti sua respiração em meu pescoço antes de ouvi-lo perguntar:<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você pensava em mim?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Várias vezes a cada minuto.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você pensava em me comer?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todas as palavras sumiram da minha mente. Cada palavra existente no dicionário evaporou e eu me ajeitei debaixo de Louis, desejando-o tão intensamente neste momento vulnerável e silencioso que fiquei com medo de enlouquecer no instante que ele tirasse minha calça.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– No começo, não – consegui dizer finalmente. – Mas depois de algumas semanas, eu tentei.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Tentou se tocar e pensar em mim? Como se a sua mão pudesse me substituir?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Observei sua expressão se transformar de curiosa para predatória antes de responder:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sim.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você gozou?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Meu Deus, Louis – por que eu me excitava tanto quando ele me pressionava desse jeito?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele não piscou nem se mexeu enquanto esperava minha resposta. Ficou apenas me encarando.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Responda.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu mal consegui esconder um sorriso. Ele adorava bancar o mandão.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Algumas vezes. Não era muito prazeroso, porque você aparecia na minha mente e isso me trazia alívio, mas também frustração.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Para mim também – ele disse. – Senti tanta saudade que até doía. Sentia saudade no trabalho, em casa, na minha cama, eu quase não conseguia aguentar. Os únicos momentos em que eu conseguia apagar você da minha mente era quando eu saía para...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Correr – sussurrei. – Dá pra perceber. Você perdeu peso demais.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você também.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– E também bebi muito – admiti, lembrando a ele que isso não era uma competição. Ele não precisava provar que se saíra melhor, pois eu tinha certeza de que fora isso que acontecera. – O primeiro mês da nossa separação ainda é um borrão na minha memória.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Liam me contou sobre o seu estado. Ele disse que eu não estava sendo justo ficando longe de você.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Franzi a testa. É mesmo? Liam disse isso?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você fez o que precisava fazer.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele se inclinou para trás e olhou para meu corpo, depois para os meus olhos. Fiquei curioso ao perceber que ele parecia um pouco surpreso. E um pouco atrevido.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você me deixou te amarrar.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Olhei em seu rosto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– É claro que sim.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu não sabia se você deixaria. Pensei que tinha te enganado... achei que diria não.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Lou, você me ganhou desde o primeiro segundo em que te vi. Eu teria deixado você me amarrar lá na sala de conferência, se você tivesse pedido.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto de sua boca.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu não teria deixado, se você tivesse me pedido.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ótimo – tentei me aproximar para beijá-lo. – Você é mais esperto do que eu.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Acho que nós dois sempre soubemos que isso é verdade.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meu desejo por ele era como uma dor forte e constante. Eu estava tão duro que podia sentir em meu pau cada batida do coração, mas também sentia como se minha visão estivesse super-saturada com cores: o vermelho de sua boxer e dos lábios, o azul de seus olhos, a brancura da pele. Meu corpo gritava,pedindo por ele,mas meu cérebro não conseguia parar de admirar cada detalhe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Deixa eu sentir você.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele voltou até mim, levando o peito até minha boca. Eu me inclinei e tomei um mamilo em meus lábios, prendendo-o com os dentes. Sem aviso, ele se levantou e se afastou, ficando de costas para mim e lançando um olhar endiabrado por cima do ombro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O que você está fazendo, seu diabinho? – eu disse ofegando.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seus polegares se engancharam na cintura da boxer e ele começou a abaixá-la, rebolando lentamente.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Não. De jeito nenhum.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Não se atreva a fazer isso! – eu disse, livrando minhas mãos do nó frouxo que ele tinha feito. Fiquei de pé, olhando-o de cima para baixo, como uma nuvem de tempestade se formando em minha sala de estar. – Vá até a cama. Se você pensar em tirar essa boxer, eu vou cuidar de mim mesmo e você só vai poder ficar lá deitado assistindo eu gozar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seus olhos se arregalaram no meio da penumbra e, sem dizer uma palavra, ele se virou e correu para meu quarto.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E, com essa memória em minha mente, meu dia estava oficialmente perdido. Aquela noite foi a mais íntima da minha vida e mudou o status de nossa relação de "Vamos ver se dá certo" para "Totalmente comprometidos". Nunca vou me esquecer de como ele transformou sua vulnerabilidade em uma confiança discreta, ou de como, no quarto, ele me deixou virar o jogo, amarrá-lo na minha cama e mordiscar cada centímetro de seu corpo.</p>
<p>Soltei um grunhido quando percebi que não fazia ideia de quando teríamos uma noite tão sossegada assim de novo, então peguei meu celular.</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Você: </b>Almoço?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><b>Lou:</b> Não posso. Tenho reunião com o Douglas do meio-dia até as três. Me mate.</em>
</p>
<p>Olhei para o relógio. Eram onze e trinta e seis. Deixei o celular na mesa e voltei para o artigo que estava escrevendo para o Journal. Eu estava imprestável e sabia disso. Depois de dois minutos, peguei o celular e enviei outra mensagem para ele, desta vez usando nosso código secreto. <em>Bat-Sinal.</em> Ele respondeu imediatamente: </p>
<p>
  <em><b>Lou:</b> Estou a caminho.</em>
</p>
<p>A porta do lado externo do meu escritório se abriu, e pude ouvir os passos de Louis no chão do escritório da recepção logo ao lado da minha sala. Esse já fora o lugar onde Louis trabalhava, mas, quando terminou o MBA e voltou para a Styles Media Group, ele se mudou para um escritório próprio, na ala Leste. Resultado: minha recepção agora ficava vazia. Tentei trabalhar com outros assistentes, mas nenhum funcionou. Andrea chorava o tempo todo. Jesse batia a caneta na mesa e aquilo me deixava maluco. Bruce não conseguia digitar.</p>
<p>Aparentemente eu deveria ter acreditado quando diziam que Lou era um santo por "me aguentar".</p>
<p>Minha porta se abriu e ele entrou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Usávamos o bat-sinal principalmente para avisar um ao outro sobre crises no trabalho, e por um momento eu me perguntei se teria exagerado.</p>
<p>– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, parando a uns trinta centímetros de mim, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Dava para ver que ele estava preparado para encarar uma batalha profissional ao meu lado, mas a luta que eu queria que ele enfrentasse era muito mais pessoal.</p>
<p>– Nada com relação ao trabalho – eu disse, coçando o queixo. – Eu...</p>
<p>Perdi o raciocínio enquanto observava cada parte de seu rosto: os olhos concentrados, os lábios macios apertados enquanto prestava atenção, a pele suave. E, é claro, deixei meu olhar cair em direção à sua cintura, à curva definida do quadril, às coxas torneadas...</p>
<p>– Você está olhando minhas coxas?</p>
<p>– Sim.</p>
<p>– Você usou o bat-sinal pra ficar olhando os minhas coxas?</p>
<p>– Sossega, nervosinho. Usei o bat-sinal porque estou com saudade de você.</p>
<p>Seus braços caíram para os lados e começaram a arrumar nervosamente a blusa.</p>
<p>– Como pode estar com saudade? Dormi na sua casa ontem.</p>
<p>– Eu sei – conhecia esse lado dele. Sempre tentando se preservar.</p>
<p>– E passamos o fim de semana inteiro juntos.</p>
<p>– Sim. Você e eu... e o Niall. E o Shawn. E a Gemma. E o Ashton. Não ficamos sozinhos. Não tanto quanto esperávamos.</p>
<p>Louis virou a cabeça e olhou para a janela. Pela primeira vez em semanas, tínhamos um perfeito dia de sol, e eu queria ir lá fora com ele e... apenas sentar em algum lugar.</p>
<p>– Ultimamente eu tenho sentido saudades de você o tempo inteiro – ele sussurrou.</p>
<p>O nó em meu peito se afrouxou um pouco.</p>
<p>– É mesmo? Confirmando, ele se virou para mim.</p>
<p>– Sua agenda de viagens está uma droga – ele se aproximou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E você não me deu um beijo de despedida hoje de manhã.</p>
<p>– Na verdade, dei sim – eu disse, sorrindo. – Você ainda estava dormindo.</p>
<p>– Isso não conta.</p>
<p>– Você está procurando uma discussão, sr. Tomlinson?</p>
<p>Ele deu de ombros, tentando esconder um sorriso enquanto estudava cuidadosamente minha expressão.</p>
<p>– Nós podemos pular a briga e você pode simplesmente chupar o meu pau por uns dez minutos.</p>
<p>Sem hesitar, ele se aproximou e passou os braços ao meu redor, esticando o corpo para mergulhar o rosto em meu pescoço.</p>
<p>– Eu te amo – ele sussurrou. – E amei você ter enviado o bat-sinal só porque estava com saudades.</p>
<p>Fiquei sem palavras, provavelmente por tempo demais, até que finalmente consegui balbuciar:</p>
<p>– Eu também te amo.</p>
<p>Não é que Louis não fosse expressivo; ele era sim. Quando ficávamos sozinhos, ele era – fisicamente – o cara mais expressivo que já conheci. Mas, embora eu frequentemente expressasse meus sentimentos, eu podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que ele pronunciou as palavras "eu te amo". Eu não precisava que ele falasse mais; porém, a cada vez que dizia, isso me afetava de um jeito mais profundo do que eu esperava.</p>
<p>– Mas, falando sério – sussurrei, lutando para me recompor. – Talvez eu só precise de uma rapidinha em cima da mesa.</p>
<p>Ele riu, balançando a cabeça em meu pescoço e levando a mão até meu pau.</p>
<p>Esse jogo eu conhecia, e era perfeitamente possível que ele fizesse algo ameaçador, que iria me excitar na mesma medida que me aterrorizava. Mas, em vez de me encarar com perigo nos olhos, ele virou a cabeça para chupar meu pescoço e sussurrou:</p>
<p>– Não posso ir na reunião com o Douglas cheirando a sexo.</p>
<p>– Você acha que não está sempre cheirando a sexo?</p>
<p>– Nem sempre eu tenho <em>o seu</em> cheiro – ele esclareceu, antes de lamber meu pescoço.</p>
<p>– Isso é o que você pensa.</p>
<p>Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que transamos no escritório e eu já não aguentava mais o desejo de possuí-lo. Eu queria rasgar minha calça e arrancar a camisa dele cintura acima, depois arruinar as pilhas de papéis em minha mesa, jogando Louis por cima de tudo.</p>
<p>Felizmente para mim, ele começou a descer, beijando meu queixo até o pescoço, depois deslizou por meu corpo até o chão, descendo levemente o jeans, de um jeito quase inocente, para se ajoelhar na minha frente. Mas não... uma vez no chão, ele continuou descendo a calça até chegar à metade das coxas. Com uma mão, ele se tocou; com a outra, abriu rapidamente meu cinto e o zíper. </p>
<p>Fechei os olhos, precisando acalmar minha mente enquanto ele me libertava e, sem hesitar, tomava meu pau em sua boca. Meu pau estava quase totalmente ereto e, com seu toque, cresceu ainda mais. Uma sucção quente e molhada desceu e subiu, mais forte da segunda vez, enquanto ele se ajustava à sensação de me ter em sua boca.</p>
<p>Senti sua respiração acelerar em rápidas lufadas em meu umbigo, e podia ouvir o som de seus dedos se movendo, subindo e descendo em si mesmo.</p>
<p>– Você está se tocando?</p>
<p>Sua cabeça se ajeitou levemente quando ele confirmou.</p>
<p>– Você já estava duro por minha causa?</p>
<p>Ele parou por um segundo, e então levantou a mão acima da cabeça. Eu me inclinei e chupei dois dedos dele.</p>
<p>
  <em>Merda.</em>
</p>
<p>Fui consumido pela percepção tão clara do quanto ele queria aquilo. Em seus dedos, eu sentia sua excitação máxima, e isso fez minha cabeça girar. Desde quando ele estava esperando por isso? O dia todo? Desde que saí, hoje de manhã? Mas ele não me deixou pensar muito, levou a mão de volta ao membro molhado, subindo e descendo mais rápido do que antes.</p>
<p>Observei sua cabeça se movendo e seus lábios deslizando sobre mim. Tentei me concentrar nisso para me acalmar. Mas, mesmo quando sua boca estava em mim, ou quando eu estava dentro dele, eu sempre queria mais. Era impossível possuí-lo de todas as maneiras ao mesmo tempo, mas isso nunca me impediu de imaginar um furacão de posições e gemidos, minhas mãos em seus cabelos e em sua cintura, meus dedos em sua boca e também na sua entrada, agarrando suas coxas.</p>
<p>Quando eu passava as mãos em seus cabelos ele sabia que eu queria mais rápido, e quando minha cintura começava a se mover, ele sabia que não deveria provocar, nem mesmo um pouco. Pelo menos, não quando ele tinha uma reunião logo em seguida.</p>
<p>Em um pensamento súbito, lembrei que meu escritório não estava trancado; Louis entrara pensando que iríamos conversar sobre o trabalho. A porta da recepção estava fechada, mas também não estava trancada.</p>
<p>– Oh, merda – murmurei. Por algum motivo, a ideia de que poderíamos ser flagrados deixou tudo ainda mais excitante. – Louis... – sem mais aviso, um orgasmo desceu por minhas costas, eletrizante e ardente, e tão intenso que deixou minhas pernas bambas e meus punhos agarrando seus cabelos. Ele se arqueou com meu puxão, seu braço se movendo rapidamente enquanto tocava a si mesmo, fazendo os sons de seu próprio prazer me atingirem, abafados.</p>
<p>Olhando para baixo, percebi que ele estava observando minha reação... é claro que estava. Seus olhos se arregalaram e mostravam uma doçura – ele parecia fascinado. Tenho certeza de que sua expressão era exatamente igual à que eu fazia toda vez que o via gozar com meu toque. Após uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, eu saí de sua boca e me ajoelhei no chão de frente para ele, levando minha mão para encontrar a dele no seu pau pulsante. Ele se ajeitou e deixou meus dedos tomarem o controle. Ele quase tombou para trás, seu corpo tremendo de leve com um gemido. Usei minha outra mão para apoiá-lo e beijei seus lábios, gemendo ao sentir que eles estavam um pouco vermelhos, um pouco inchados.</p>
<p>– Estou quase lá – ele disse, passando o braço livre ao redor do meu pescoço.</p>
<p>– Eu gosto dessa sua necessidade de me avisar disso.</p>
<p>Eu imaginava que um dia meu toque se tornasse familiar demais para ele, ou que minha técnica se tornasse cansativa, mas cada vez que meu polegar raspava e pressionava sua glande ele parecia ter uma sensação mais intensa do que antes.</p>
<p>– Mais rápido – ele sussurrou quase sem voz. – Por favor, eu quero...</p>
<p>Ele não terminou o pensamento. E nem precisava. Apertei-o e fiquei olhando enquanto sua cabeça caía para trás, com os lábios separados e o som rouco e silencioso de seu orgasmo-quase-abafado reverberando por seu corpo.</p>
<p>Por alguns segundos, ficamos abraçados enquanto eu respirava em seus cabelos, tentando imaginar que estávamos em outro lugar, talvez em minha sala de estar ou no meu quarto, certamente não no chão do meu escritório de porta destrancada.</p>
<p>Parecendo se lembrar disso ao mesmo tempo que eu, Louis subiu sua boxer e a calça no lugar, depois tomou minha mão para eu levantá-lo. Como de costume, fui atingido pelo silêncio ao redor, e imaginei se éramos mesmo tão discretos como pensávamos.</p>
<p>Ele olhou ao redor, ainda um pouco fora do ar, e deu um sorriso preguiçoso.</p>
<p>– Agora vai ser ainda mais difícil ficar acordado na reunião.</p>
<p>– Não estou nem aí – eu murmurei, abaixando para beijar seu pescoço.</p>
<p>Quando me endireitei, ele se virou e entrou no meu lavabo, subindo as mangas da camisa para lavar as mãos. Eu me aproximei, pressionando meu peito em suas costas, e coloquei minhas mãos debaixo da água com as dele. O sabonete deslizou entre nossos dedos e ele pousou a cabeça para trás em meu peito. Eu queria passar uma hora tirando seu cheiro de nossos dedos, apenas para poder ficar nessa posição.</p>
<p>– Vamos passar a noite no seu apartamento? – perguntei. Sempre era uma decisão difícil. Minha cama era melhor para brincarmos, mas sua cozinha era mais abastecida.</p>
<p>Ele desligou a água e levou as mãos até a toalha.</p>
<p>– Sua casa. Tenho que lavar roupas.</p>
<p>– Quem disse que o romantismo não existe mais... – também usei a toalha e o beijei novamente. Ele manteve a boca fechada e os olhos abertos, e eu me afastei um pouco.</p>
<p>– Harry?</p>
<p>– Humm?</p>
<p>– É verdade sim.</p>
<p>– O quê?</p>
<p>– Eu te amo. Talvez eu não diga isso o bastante. Talvez seja por isso que você usou o bat-sinal.</p>
<p>Eu sorri, com meu coração apertado no peito.</p>
<p>– Eu sei. E não foi por isso que enviei a mensagem. Fiz isso porque ultimamente não recebo sua atenção exclusiva, e eu sou um cretino ganancioso. Minha mãe não te avisou que eu nunca fui bom em compartilhar?</p>
<p>– Depois que mudarmos para Nova York, as coisas vão se acalmar e nós vamos ter mais tempo juntos.</p>
<p>– Em Nova York? Duvido! – eu disse. – E, mesmo que as coisas se acalmem, não seria legal se viajássemos um pouco antes de tudo isso?</p>
<p>– Quando? – ele perguntou, então olhou ao redor como se sua agenda lotada preenchesse cada superfície do lugar. </p>
<p>– Nunca vai existir uma data perfeita. E depois que mudarmos os escritórios, tudo vai ficar ainda mais corrido, pelo menos por um tempo.</p>
<p>Louis riu e balançou a cabeça.</p>
<p>– Bom, eu não consigo pensar numa hora pior. Talvez no final do verão? – com um beijo rápido, ele se virou, pegou meu celular em cima da mesa e arregalou os olhos quando viu as horas. – Preciso ir! – disse, me beijando mais uma vez antes de ir embora.</p>
<p>E o assunto morreu ali.</p>
<p>Mas a palavra <em>férias</em> continuou em minha mente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Louis •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu tinha grandes planos para hoje à noite: fazer um jantar, comer com Harry, finalmente decidir qual apartamento alugar em Nova York, discutir o que levar de sua casa e de meu apartamento, descobrir como arranjar tempo para empacotar tudo.</p>
<p>Ah, e passar as oito horas restantes redescobrindo cada centímetro do corpo do meu cretino irresistível. Duas vezes.</p>
<p>Mas esse era o itinerário antes de ele entrar pela porta de sua casa e me encontrar cozinhando. Antes de jogar o casaco e as chaves no sofá e praticamente correr pela sala. Antes de me agarrar por trás e chupar a pele debaixo da minha orelha como se não me visse há semanas.</p>
<p>Então, nem é preciso dizer que meu planejamento foi reduzido dramaticamente.</p>
<p>Um: jantar. Dois: tirar as roupas.</p>
<p>Mesmo assim, Harry parecia inclinado a pular passos.</p>
<p>– Nós não vamos conseguir comer nesse ritmo! – eu disse, deixando minha cabeça cair para trás enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço. Senti sua respiração quente em minha pele e a faca que eu segurava caiu na pia.</p>
<p>– E...? – ele sussurrou, pressionando seu quadril na minha bunda antes de me girar para me encarar.</p>
<p>O armário estava duro nas minhas costas. Harry estava duro na minha frente. Ele se agigantou sobre mim e passou os lábios em meu pescoço.</p>
<p>– E... – eu murmurei. – Comida nem é tão importante assim.</p>
<p>Ele riu suavemente, deslizando as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo até chegar aos quadris.</p>
<p>– Exatamente. Meu Deus, parece que faz semanas que não toco em você.</p>
<p>– Foi hoje à tarde – eu o corrigi, me afastando apenas o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos. – Foi nesta tarde, lembra? Quando eu chupei você no seu escritório?</p>
<p>– Ah, sim. Acho que lembro de algo desse tipo. Mas minha mente está um borrão só. Quem sabe você não refresca minha memória? Língua... pau...</p>
<p>– Que jeito de falar, Styles! Sua mãe sabe que você tem a boca tão suja assim?</p>
<p>Ele soltou uma risada.</p>
<p>– Pelo jeito como ela olhou para nós dois depois de transarmos no guarda-volumes do casamento do meu primo, eu diria que sim.</p>
<p>– Fazia duas semanas que eu não te via! – eu disse, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. – Não fique tão convencido, seu bundão.</p>
<p>– Sou o <em>seu</em> bundão – ele disse, beijando demoradamente meus lábios. – Não finja que você não gosta – isso eu não podia negar. Ultimamente Harry passou a maior parte do tempo fora de Londres, mas ele era todo meu. Ele nunca deixou nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. – E por falar em bundas... – ele esticou o braço e apertou forte o meu traseiro – você nem imagina o que vou fazer com a sua hoje à noite...</p>
<p>Comecei a responder – para discutir ou dizer algo espertinho –, mas não consegui pensar em nada.</p>
<p>– Meu Deus. Você ficou sem palavras! – ele disse, os olhos arregalados com a surpresa. – Se eu soubesse que bastava isso para ter um pouco de paz e sossego, eu teria falado há tempos.</p>
<p>– Eu... humm... – abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes, mas nada saiu. Isso era novidade. Quando a campainha do forno tocou, me forcei a dar um passo para o lado, ainda um pouco abalado.</p>
<p>Tirei o pão do forno e escorri a água do macarrão, sentindo Harry se mover atrás de mim novamente. Ele enganchou o queixo em meu ombro e envolveu minha cintura com os braços.</p>
<p>– Você tem um cheiro muito bom – ele disse. Sua boca voltou a trabalhar em meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos começaram uma lenta descida até a barra da minha calça folgada. Fiquei mais do que animado para deixá-lo continuar.</p>
<p>Mas, em vez disso, fiz um gesto mostrando a tábua de corte.</p>
<p>– Você pode terminar a salada para mim, por favor?</p>
<p>Ele grunhiu e me soltou, resmungando alguma coisa enquanto começava a trabalhar do outro lado do balcão.</p>
<p>Uma nuvem de vapor com cheiro de alho subiu da tigela quando despejei o macarrão e o molho juntos, tentando limpar minha mente. Como de costume, isso era impossível quando ele estava por perto. Havia algo em Harry Edward Styles que parecia aspirar todo o ar ao meu redor.</p>
<p>Fui pego de surpresa pela força com que me apaixonei por ele, e ultimamente sentia muita saudade quando não estávamos juntos. Às vezes, sozinho em meu quarto vazio, eu falava em voz alta: "Como foi o seu dia?" "Meu novo assistente é hilário." Ou: "Meu apartamento sempre foi silencioso assim?".</p>
<p>Em outros dias, depois de vestir sua camiseta de dormir por tanto tempo que seu cheiro já sumira, eu saía e ia até a sua casa. Eu me sentava na grande poltrona com vista para o lago e ficava imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo. Imaginava se era possível ele sentir por mim pelo menos uma fração da saudade que eu sentia por ele. Deus! Eu nunca entendera as pessoas que agiam desse jeito quando os namorados e namoradas viajavam. Até então, eu achava que era apenas uma ótima oportunidade para uma boa noite de sono e umas horas de tranquilidade.</p>
<p>De algum jeito, Harry conseguiu se infiltrar em todas as partes da minha vida. Ele ainda era o homem teimoso e obcecado de sempre, e eu adorava o fato de não ter mudado só porque estávamos juntos. Ele me tratava como um igual e, apesar de eu saber que ele me amava mais do que qualquer coisa, ele nunca me dava qualquer folga. Por isso, eu o amava ainda mais.</p>
<p>Levei os pratos para a mesa e olhei para trás por cima do ombro. Harry ainda estava resmungando enquanto fatiava os tomates.</p>
<p>– Você ainda está reclamando? – eu perguntei.</p>
<p>– É claro! – ele trouxe a salada e deu um tapa na minha bunda antes de puxar a cadeira para eu sentar.</p>
<p>Ele nos serviu o vinho e sentou na minha frente. Ficou me olhando enquanto eu tomava um gole; olhou para meus lábios e subiu para meu rosto. Um doce sorriso surgiu no canto de sua boca - daqueles que deixam à mostra as malditas covinhas -, mas então ele pareceu voltar a se concentrar, como se estivesse lembrando de algo.</p>
<p>– Faz tempo que eu queria perguntar: como vai o Liam?</p>
<p>Liam Payne tinha se formado no mesmo MBA que eu, mas saíra da SMG para trabalhar em outra empresa. Ele era um dos meus melhores amigos, e Harry lhe oferecera o cargo de Diretor de Finanças na nova filial, mas ele recusara, pois não queria deixar sua vida e sua família em Londres. Ele não o culpou, é claro, mas o grande dia se aproximava e ainda não tínhamos achado ninguém para o cargo, e eu sabia que ele estava começando a se preocupar.</p>
<p>Eu dei de ombros, lembrando da conversa que tivemos mais cedo. O babaca do noivo de Liam foi fotografado beijando uma mulher, e agora parecia que ele finalmente enxergava algo que todos já sabiam: Zayn era um traidor idiota.</p>
<p>– Ele está bem, eu acho. Zayn continua dizendo que foi uma armação. O nome da tal mulher ainda aparece nos jornais e revistas toda semana. Você conhece o Liam. Ele não vai mostrar para o mundo o que está sentindo, mas eu sei que está completamente devastado por causa disso.</p>
<p>Ele concordou.</p>
<p>– Você acha que ele finalmente vai por um fim nisso? Finalmente vai parar de aceitar as desculpas do Zayn?</p>
<p>– Quem sabe? Eles estão juntos desde que ele tinha vinte e um anos. Se não o deixou até agora, talvez nunca deixe.</p>
<p>– Eu queria ter seguido minha intuição e dado um soco na cara dele no evento da Smith House no mês passado. Que babaca estúpido.</p>
<p>– Tentei convencer Liam a se mudar para Nova York, mas... ele é tão teimoso!</p>
<p>– Teimoso? Eu não consigo acreditar que vocês são tão amigos... – ele disse, irônico. Joguei um tomate nele.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A conversa do jantar foi toda sobre o trabalho, sobre arrumar os novos escritórios e todas as peças que ainda precisavam se encaixar para isso dar certo. Começamos a discutir se a família dele deveria voltar para Nova York antes da abertura da filial, e eu perguntei:</p>
<p>– Quando seu pai voltou para Londres?</p>
<p>Esperei um momento, mas quando Harry não respondeu, olhei para ele e fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo mexendo sua comida de um lado para o outro no prato.</p>
<p>– Está tudo bem aí, Haz?</p>
<p>Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram antes de ele responder:</p>
<p>– Sinto falta de ter você trabalhando para mim.</p>
<p>Senti meus olhos se arregalarem.</p>
<p>– O quê?</p>
<p>– Eu sei. Também não faz nenhum sentido para mim. Nós éramos péssimos um para o outro e a situação era impossível – caramba, isso era um grande eufemismo. O fato de termos trabalhado no mesmo escritório por dez meses, sem que um banho de sangue acontecesse, ainda me causava surpresa. – Mas... – ele continuou, me encarando do outro lado da mesa – eu via você todos os dias. Era algo previsível. Consistente. Eu te provocava e você me provocava. Foi o período mais divertido que eu já tive no trabalho. E eu subestimei a importância daquilo.</p>
<p>Baixei minha taça de vinho na mesa e olhei em seus olhos, sentindo uma esmagadora onda de afeição por aquele homem.</p>
<p>– Isso... faz sentido – eu disse, buscando as palavras certas. – Acho que também não percebi a importância de te ver todos os dias. Mesmo querendo envenenar você em vinte e sete ocasiões diferentes.</p>
<p>– Idem – ele respondeu, com um sorrisinho. – E às vezes eu me sinto culpado pelas minhas fantasias de te jogar pela janela. Mas eu certamente planejo compensar tudo isso hoje – ele pegou sua taça e tomou um longo gole.</p>
<p>– É mesmo?</p>
<p>– Com certeza. Eu tenho uma lista.</p>
<p>Levantei a sobrancelha em um questionamento silencioso.</p>
<p>– Bom, primeiro vou tirar sua calça – ele se inclinou para olhar debaixo da mesa.</p>
<p>Fiquei olhando enquanto ele se endireitava e se recostava na cadeira, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. O peso de sua atenção fez minha pele se arrepiar. Qualquer outra pessoa ficaria intimidada – eu ainda me lembrava do tempo em que isso acontecia também comigo –, mas agora tudo que senti foi adrenalina, uma excitação que partiu do meu peito e chegou ao meu estômago, quente e pesada.</p>
<p>– E essa camiseta – ele continuou, com os olhos em meu peito agora. – Eu quero rasgar e ouvir o som do tecido se desfazendo em meus punhos.</p>
<p>Cruzei minhas pernas e engoli em seco. Ele imitou meu movimento, com um sorriso vagarosamente se erguendo nos cantos de sua boca.</p>
<p>– Depois, talvez eu deite você em cima da mesa – ele se apoiou na mesa, testando sua robustez. – Vou colocar suas pernas nos meus ombros e te foder com a minha língua até você implorar pelo meu pau.</p>
<p>Tentei não mostrar reação, tentei fugir de seu olhar. Mas não consegui. Limpei a garganta e senti minha boca seca.</p>
<p>– Você poderia ter feito isso na noite passada – eu disse, provocando-o.</p>
<p>– Não. Ontem estávamos cansados e eu só queria sentir você gozar. Hoje, quero ir devagar, tirar sua roupa, beijar cada lugar do seu corpo... e te foder. E olhar você me fodendo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Por acaso está ficando quente por aqui?</em>
</p>
<p>– Você está muito confiante, não é? – eu perguntei.</p>
<p>– Com toda a certeza.</p>
<p>– E o que faz você pensar que eu também não tenho uma lista? – fiquei de pé, ignorei a sobremesa e andei até ficar de frente para ele. Seu pau já estava duro e apertado contra a calça justa. Ele seguiu meu olhar e sorriu de volta, as pupilas tão negras e dilatadas que quase apagavam o verde ao redor.</p>
<p>Eu queria rasgar minhas roupas e sentir o calor de seu olhar em minha pele. Queria acordar de manhã exausto, cheio de marcas e ainda com a lembrança de seus dedos pressionando dentro do meu corpo. Como ele conseguia, apenas com um olhar e algumas palavras safadas, fazer eu me sentir assim?</p>
<p>Harry virou sua cadeira e eu me posicionei entre suas pernas, estendendo o braço para arrumar seu cabelo – aquele eterno cabelo de quem acabou de transar. As suaves mechas deslizaram entre meus dedos e eu inclinei sua cabeça para trás, trazendo seus olhos para os meus. <em>Senti tanta saudade</em>, eu queria dizer. <em>Fique. Não vá para longe de mim. Eu te amo.</em></p>
<p>As palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta e apenas um "oi" conseguiu escapar.</p>
<p>Harry pendeu a cabeça para o lado, aumentando seu sorriso enquanto olhava para mim.</p>
<p>– Oi – suas mãos quentes agarraram minha cintura e me puxaram para perto. Ele riu com minha palavra solitária, e eu sabia que ele entendia minha mente como se fosse um livro aberto, enxergando cada pensamento tão claramente como se estivesse escrito na minha testa com tinta. Não é que eu me sentisse desconfortável dizendo "eu te amo", é só que tudo era tão novo! Eu nunca dissera isso para ninguém, e às vezes me sentia assustado, como se fosse preciso abrir meu peito e entregar meu coração.</p>
<p>Sua mão subiu e pousou em meu peito, o polegar raspando e acariciando um mamilo sensível.</p>
<p>– Não consigo parar de pensar no que tem debaixo dessa camiseta idiota – ele disse.</p>
<p>Eu ofeguei e senti meus mamilos enrijecerem debaixo do leve tecido desbotado e enfraquecido pelo uso. Ele riu e tirou minha minha pelos ombros, me desembrulhando devagar, como se fosse um presente. Longos dedos se moveram até a cintura da minha calça invadindo o espaço onde o elástico pressionava levemente minha pele. Ele fez como prometido, descendo o tecido<br/>lentamente pelas minhas pernas até os pés, deixando-me apenas com minha boxer preta.</p>
<p>O ar-condicionado ligou automaticamente e um som grave se espalhou pelo apartamento, trazendo uma lufada de ar gelado que envolveu minha pele. Harry me puxou para o seu colo, com minhas pernas envolvendo seu corpo. O tecido áspero de sua calça raspou contra a nudez de minhas coxas e minha bunda. Eu deveria me sentir vulnerável desse jeito – eu com tão pouca roupa, ele todo vestido –, mas eu apreciei o momento. Parecia muito com nossa primeira noite juntos em sua casa, depois da minha apresentação, depois que admitimos não querer mais ficar separados e ele me deixou amarrá-lo para que eu tivesse coragem de ouvir o quanto eu o machucara.</p>
<p>E então percebi que essa posição era intencional. E suspeitei que ele também estava pensando sobre aquela noite. Seus olhos brilharam com tanta vontade, tanta adoração, que eu não pude evitar uma sensação de poder, como se não houvesse um pedido meu que aquele homem não atenderia.</p>
<p>Levei as mãos até os botões de sua camisa, querendo vê-lo nu por cima de mim, atrás de mim – em todas as posições. Eu queria sentir seu sabor, marcar sua pele com arranhões e depois percorrer as marcas com meus dedos, lábios e dentes. Eu queria deitá-lo na mesa e transar com ele até que qualquer pensamento sobre sair daquela sala fosse apenas uma memória distante.</p>
<p>Em algum lugar da casa, um celular tocou. Nós congelamos e ficamos em silêncio, apenas esperando, desejando que fosse só um engano e que a chamada parasse rapidamente. Mas aquele toque agudo – um som que já me era muito familiar – voltou a preencher o espaço. Trabalho. Era o toque da emergência. E não uma emergência comum – era uma emergência de verdade. Harry praguejou, pousando a testa em meu peito. Meu coração batia acelerado e minha respiração parecia rápida e alta demais.</p>
<p>– Merda, desculpa – ele disse quando o toque continuou. – Eu preciso...</p>
<p>– Eu sei – fiquei de pé, usando o encosto da cadeira para apoiar minhas pernas bambas.</p>
<p>Harry esfregou as mãos no rosto antes de se levantar, cruzar a sala e pegar seu celular no bolso do casaco que deixara sobre o sofá.</p>
<p>– Alô – ele disse, e então ficou apenas escutando.</p>
<p>Eu abaixei para apanhar e vestir minha camiseta, encontrei minha calça e a puxei até a cintura. Levei a louça até a cozinha enquanto ele falava. Eu estava tentando dar privacidade a ele, mas comecei a ficar preocupado ao ouvir sua voz ficar cada vez mais alta.</p>
<p>– O que você quer dizer com <em>"eles não sabem onde está"</em>? – ele gritou. Encostei na porta e fiquei observando enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro em frente à ampla parede repleta de janelas. – A reunião é amanhã e alguém <em>perdeu o arquivo principal?</em> Não tem mais ninguém para cuidar disso? – uma pausa se seguiu e eu podia jurar que vi a pressão sanguínea dele subir. – <em>Você está brincando? </em>– outra pausa. Harry fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo. – Certo. Estarei aí em vinte minutos.</p>
<p>Quando desligou o celular, ele parou por um momento antes de olhar para mim.</p>
<p>– Tudo bem – eu disse.</p>
<p>– Não, não está.</p>
<p>Ele estava certo. Não estava tudo bem. Aquilo era uma droga.</p>
<p>– Não tem mais ninguém que possa cuidar disso?</p>
<p>– Quem? Não posso confiar algo tão importante àqueles idiotas incompetentes. A conta da Timbk2 vai ser lançada amanhã e a equipe de marketing não consegue achar o arquivo com as especificações financeiras – ele parou e balançou a cabeça, depois pegou o casaco. – Deus, precisamos de alguém em Nova York que saiba o que fazer. Desculpa, Lou.</p>
<p>Harry sabia o quanto nós dois precisávamos daquela noite, mas ele também tinha um trabalho para cuidar. Eu sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.</p>
<p>– Vá – eu disse, encurtando a distância entre nós. – Vou estar aqui quando você terminar – entreguei-lhe as chaves e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.</p>
<p>– Na minha cama?</p>
<p>Concordei.</p>
<p>– Vista minha camiseta.</p>
<p>– Só sua camiseta.</p>
<p>– Eu te amo.</p>
<p>Eu sorri.</p>
<p>– Eu sei. Agora vá salvar o mundo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Você tem que estar brincando.</em>
</p>
<p>Girei a chave na ignição e acelerei até o indicador de rotações por minuto atingir o vermelho. Eu queria queimar o asfalto, deixando a marca preta dos pneus na rua como um sinal da minha frustração.</p>
<p>Eu estava cansado. <em>Merda,</em> eu estava mesmo cansado, e odiava ter que arrumar a bagunça dos outros no trabalho. Eu vinha trabalhando por doze, quinze, inferno, até dezoito horas por dia há meses, e na única noite em que pude deixar tudo de lado e ter um tempo com Louis em casa, recebo uma ligação de emergência.</p>
<p>Fiz uma pausa quando essa palavra ficou reverberando em minha mente: <em>casa.</em></p>
<p>Fosse na minha casa ou na dele, fosse saindo com os amigos ou indo àquele restaurante chinês de que ele gostava tanto, com ele eu me sentia em casa. A parte mais estranha era que a casa que me custara uma fortuna nunca parecera um lar até ele começar a passar um tempo por lá. Será que ele também sentia que sua casa era onde quer que estivéssemos juntos?</p>
<p>Ainda nem tivéramos a chance de escolher onde íamos morar em Nova York. Encontramos um bom lugar para a SMG, fizemos um mapa com todos os novos escritórios, desenhamos as plantas, planejamos as reformas e contratamos uma designer... mas não escolhemos um apartamento para morar.</p>
<p>O que era o maior sinal de que velhos hábitos custam a morrer, pois, na realidade, minha relação com ele mudara completamente minha relação com o trabalho. Apenas um ano atrás, eu estava comprometido com apenas uma coisa: minha carreira. Agora, o que mais importava para mim era Louis, e sempre que minha carreira atrapalhava meu tempo com ele, isso me consumia por dentro. Eu nem sei especificamente quando isso aconteceu, mas suspeito que a mudança surgiu muito antes de eu admiti-la. Talvez tenha sido na noite em que Joel foi jantar na casa dos meus pais. Ou talvez no dia seguinte, quando eu caí de joelhos diante dele e me desculpei da única maneira que eu sabia. Talvez tenha até sido antes de tudo isso, na primeira noite em que eu o beijei, desesperadamente, na sala de conferência, em meu momento de maior fraqueza. <em>Graças a Deus eu fui tão idiota!</em></p>
<p>Olhei para o relógio no painel. A data, iluminada em vermelho, me atingiu como um soco no peito: cinco de maio. Exatamente um ano atrás, eu assistira Louis sair do avião vindo de Los Angeles, com os ombros curvados de raiva e dor por eu ter praticamente o jogado debaixo de um ônibus depois de ele salvar a minha pele com um cliente. No dia seguinte, ele pediu demissão e me deixou. Eu pisquei os olhos, tentando tirar essa lembrança da minha mente. <em>Ela voltou, </em>lembrei a mim mesmo. Nós tínhamos acertado os ponteiros nos últimos onze meses e, apesar de toda minha frustração com a agenda do trabalho, eu nunca estivera tão feliz. Ele era o único que eu queria.</p>
<p>Lembrei da última vez que terminara uma relação, com Sylvie, quase dois anos antes. Nosso namoro começara como uma escada rolante: com um solitário primeiro passo e depois seguindo automaticamente em uma mesma direção. Começamos de um jeito amigável e rapidamente entramos na intimidade física. A situação funcionava perfeitamente para mim, pois ela me oferecia companhia e sexo, e nunca pedia nada além do que eu oferecia. Quando terminamos, ela admitiu que sabia que não daria mais. Disse que, por um tempo, o sexo e aquase-intimidade foram suficientes, mas que não era mais o bastante.</p>
<p>Após um longo abraço e um último beijo, eu a deixei partir. Fui jantar sozinho e em silêncio no meu restaurante favorito, e depois fui direto para a cama, onde dormi a noite inteira. Nada de drama. Nada de coração partido. Tudo acabou e fechei a porta dessa parte da minha vida, completamente pronto para seguir em frente. Três meses depois, voltei para Londres.</p>
<p>Foi engraçado comparar aquela época à minha reação quando perdi Louis. Eu praticamente me transformei em um mendigo, sem comer, sem tomar banho e sobrevivendo inteiramente com uísque e autopiedade. Eu lembro de ficar obcecado com cada detalhe que Liam me trazia sobre Louis – como estava sua aparência, como estava lidando com tudo – a partir do qual eu tentava adivinhar se ele sentia minha falta e se estava tão miserável quanto eu.</p>
<p>O dia que Louis voltou para a SMG, coincidentemente, foi o último dia de Liam na empresa. Embora tivéssemos feito as pazes, Lou tinha insistido que deveria continuar a dormir em sua casa e eu na minha, para podermos descansar um pouco. Então, após uma manhã caótica, entrei na sala de descanso e encontrei Louis atacando um pacote de amêndoas e lendo alguns relatórios de marketing. Liam estava esquentando algumas sobras no microondas, depois de recusar nossas tentativas de preparar um grande almoço de despedida. Eu tinha ido até lá para tomar uma xicara de café, e nós três ficamos quietos por uns quinze minutos.</p>
<p>Então, finalmente, quebrei o silêncio.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Liam – eu disse, sentindo o volume da minha voz alto demais. Seus olhos se viraram para mim, arregalados e límpidos. – Obrigado por me procurar no dia em que Louis se afastou. Obrigado por me atualizar sempre que podia. Por isso, e outras razões, eu sinto muito por você ir embora.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele deu de ombros, passando a mão nos cabelos e me dando um pequeno sorriso.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Apenas estou feliz em ver vocês dois juntos de novo. As coisas estavam quietas demais por aqui. E por "quietas", quero dizer "chatas". E por "chatas", quero dizer ninguém gritando ou chamando o outro de cretino safado – ele tossiu e tomou um gole de sua bebida, de uma forma barulhenta e quase cômica.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis gemeu.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Isso não vai mais acontecer, eu te asseguro – ele jogou uma amêndoa na boca. – Ele pode não ser mais meu chefe, mas definitivamente ainda adora gritar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rindo, dei uma olhada em sua bunda quando ele se abaixou para pegar uma garrafa de água na parte de baixo da geladeira.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mesmo assim – eu disse, virando de novo para Liam –, eu te agradeço por ter me mantido atualizado. Sem isso, eu provavelmente enlouqueceria.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Os olhos de Liam relaxaram e, quando começou a mexer os dedos inquieto, eu percebi que ele ficou um pouco desconfortável com a minha rara demonstração de sentimentos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Como eu disse, estou feliz por ter funcionado. Vale a pena lutar por esse tipo de coisa – ele ergueu o queixo e deu um último sorriso para Louis antes de sair da sala.</em>
</p>
<p>A felicidade que eu senti após o retorno de Louis facilitou ignorar os sussurros que nos seguiam pelos corredores da empresa. Eu tinha meu escritório e ele agora tinha o dele, e nós dois estávamos determinados a provar a todos (e a nós mesmos) que conseguiríamos conciliar isso.</p>
<p>Conseguimos ficar separados por quase uma hora inteira.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Senti saudade de você – ele disse, entrando na minha sala e fechando a porta. – Você acha que eles vão me dar minha antiga sala de volta?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Não. Por mais que eu goste dessa ideia, seria completamente inapropriado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu meio que estava brincando – ele revirou os olhos e fez uma pausa, olhando ao redor. Eu quase podia ver as memórias voltando à sua mente: quando me deixou fodê-lo em cima da mesa, quando eu o fiz gozar com meus dedos para distraí-lo de suas preocupações e, imagino, todas as vezes que sentamos juntos no escritório, sem falar aquilo que deveríamos ter falado há tanto tempo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu te amo – eu disse. – Eu te amo faz um bom tempo.</em>
</p>
<p>Ele piscou os olhos, se aproximou e me beijou. Então me puxou para o banheiro e implorou para eu fazer amor com ele contra a parede, ao meio-dia de uma segunda-feira.</p>
<p>Enquanto eu entrava na garagem do escritório e estacionava em minha vaga, lembrei das palavras de Liam. <em>Vale a pena lutar por essas coisas. </em>Liam seguia seu próprio conselho com o pior mulherengo de Londres. Ele cuidou de mim quando sabia que eu estava perdido sem Louis. Em comparação, deixei Liam continuar com um homem que eu sabia ser infiel, tudo porque sentia que interferir não era o meu papel. Onde eu estaria se Liam tivesse pensado o mesmo?</p>
<p>Perguntando-me o que essa atitude dizia sobre mim, saí do carro e entrei no saguão principal. O segurança da noite acenou e voltou a ler seu jornal enquanto eu andava até os elevadores. O prédio estava tão vazio que eu podia ouvir cada som das máquinas ao meu redor. As polias trabalhavam e o elevador soltou um pequeno barulho quando chegou ao 18º andar.</p>
<p>Eu sabia que mais ninguém estava ali. A equipe estava se virando para encontrar a versão mais recente do arquivo, e no meio de seu pânico eles estavam, provavelmente, olhando nos laptops pessoais de todo mundo. Duvido que alguém tivesse pensado em ir até ali e checar os servidores do trabalho.</p>
<p>No fim, tive que deixar Lou em casa por causa de um trabalho que durou apenas vinte e três minutos, era por isso que meu humor na segunda-feira era terrível. Eu odiava ter que fazer o trabalho dos outros. O contrato fora nomeado errado e – exatamente como suspeitei – colocado na pasta errada do servidor. Na verdade, uma cópia física estava em cima da minha mesa, onde alguém com competência poderia tê-lo encontrado, e poupado essa minha viagem até ali. Enviei o arquivo para um dos meus executivos de marketing e fiz várias cópias do documento, destacando na primeira página os responsáveis e deixando uma cópia na mesa de cada um dos envolvidos antes de finalmente ir embora. De certa maneira, foi um gesto bem cretino da minha parte. Mas isso é o que eles ganham quando me tiram de Louis.</p>
<p>Eu sabia que esses pequenos inconvenientes me irritavam mais do que o normal, mas é esse tipo de detalhe que define uma equipe. E era exatamente por isso que eu precisaria de uma pessoa extremamente competente no escritório de Nova York. De volta ao carro, resmunguei enquanto dava a partida no motor, sabendo que isso era apenas mais uma das coisas que eu precisaria resolver no mês seguinte.</p>
<p>Com meu humor atual, eu não podia voltar para Louis. Eu apenas seria uma companhia irritada e ranzinza... e não de um jeito divertido. <em>Deus, eu só queria ficar com ela. Por que isso precisava ser tão difícil?</em> Nós já tínhamos tão pouco tempo do jeito que as coisas estavam, eu não queriadesperdiçar ainda mais tempo por estar estressado com o trabalho, com a busca por um apartamento, com a busca por uma pessoa que conseguisse trabalhar sem precisar de uma babá. Nós reclamávamos por não nos vermos tanto quanto queríamos, por trabalhar tanto... Então, por que simplesmente não... consertávamos isso? Podíamos viajar. Louis pensava que essa era uma hora ruim, mas quando é que a hora seria boa? Ninguém iria simplesmente nos entregar um tempo livre, e desde quando eu sou o tipo de pessoa que espera algo acontecer?</p>
<p>
  <em>Foda-se isso. Dê um jeito.</em>
</p>
<p>– Acorda para a vida, Harry! – minha voz ecoou no interior do carro e, após uma rápida olhada para o relógio, para me certificar de que não estava ligando tarde demais, peguei meu celular e disquei o número. Dirigi para fora da garagem e entrei na avenida.</p>
<p>Após seis chamadas, a voz de Max surgiu nos alto-falantes do carro.</p>
<p>– Fala, Harold!</p>
<p>Eu sorri, acelerando para longe do trabalho e seguindo para um dos lugares mais familiares do mundo para mim.</p>
<p>– Max, como vai você?</p>
<p>– Tudo bem. Tudo ótimo. E o que é essa boataria toda que estou ouvindo sobre você mudar suas coisas para Nova York?</p>
<p>Assenti e disse:</p>
<p>– Pois é, estaremos aí em pouco mais de um mês. Vamos ficar entre a Fifth Avenue e a 50th Street.</p>
<p>– Perfeito, fica perto do meu escritório. Vamos nos encontrar quando você chegar... – sua voz sumiu de repente. </p>
<p>– Sim, sim, com certeza – eu hesitei, sabendo que Max provavelmente estava imaginando por que eu lhe ligara às onze e meia da noite em uma terça-feira. – Olha, Max, eu queria pedir um favor.</p>
<p>– Manda.</p>
<p>– Eu queria viajar um pouco com meu namorado e...</p>
<p>– <em>Namorado? </em>– sua risada preencheu o carro. Eu ri também. Eu tinha certeza de que nunca apresentara ninguém para Max dessa maneira.</p>
<p>– O Louis, sim. Nós trabalhamos na SMG e estamos entalados até o pescoço com a campanha da Papadakis. Está indo tudo bem até agora, e talvez a gente arrume um tempinho antes de mudarmos... – eu hesitei novamente, sentindo as palavras fugirem de mim. – Seria maluco demais se eu contratasse alguém para fazer a nossa mudança e encontrar um lugar para a gente em Nova York enquanto nós dois apenas... <em>fugimos por algumas semanas? </em>Apenas para sair da cidade?</p>
<p>– Isso não parece loucura para mim, Harold. Na verdade, parece a melhor maneira de se manter são.</p>
<p>– Eu também acho. E sei que é impulsivo, mas eu estava pensando em levar Louis para a França. Queria saber se você ainda tem aquela casa em Marselha, e se poderíamos alugar por algumas semanas.</p>
<p>Max estava rindo silenciosamente.</p>
<p>– Sim, ainda tenho. Mas esqueça essa coisa de alugar, pode usar sem se preocupar. Vou te passar o endereço agora mesmo e pedir para Inès ir limpar para vocês. O lugar está vazio desde que passei o Natal lá – ele fez uma pausa. – Quando você está pensando em ir?</p>
<p>O aperto em meu peito pareceu dar uma trégua quando o plano começou a se solidificar em minha mente.</p>
<p>– Neste fim de semana?</p>
<p>– Claro, vou cuidar de tudo. Quando tiver os detalhes do seu voo, envie para mim. Vou ligar para ela amanhã de manhã e dizer para encontrar você lá com as chaves.</p>
<p>– Isso é fantástico. Obrigado, Max. Fico devendo uma.</p>
<p>Eu podia praticamente ver seu sorrisinho quando ele disse:</p>
<p>– Vou me lembrar disso.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eu me senti relaxado pela primeira vez em décadas e aumentei o volume do rádio, imaginando nós dois entrando no avião, sem nada pela frente exceto tardes ensolaradas, longas manhãs preguiçosas na cama e a melhor comida e vinho que o mundo podia oferecer.</p>
<p>Mas eu precisava fazer mais uma parada. Eu sabia que era tarde para ir até a casa dos meus pais, mas eu não tinha escolha. Minha mente estava girando com planos e eu não poderia ir para a cama até que cada detalhe estivesse decidido. </p>
<p>Na viagem de vinte minutos até a casa deles, eu liguei e deixei uma mensagem para a minha agente de viagens. Depois deixei um recado para minha irmã Gemma dizendo que viajaria por três semanas. E não me permiti imaginar sua reação. Nós tínhamos um novo escritório, tudo no trabalho já estava preparado e o empacotamento podia ficar a cargo de outra pessoa. Deixei uma mensagem para cada um dos meus executivos seniores falando sobre meu plano e o que eu esperava de cada um na minha ausência. E então baixei as janelas e deixei o ar gelado da noite me envolver, levando todo o meu estresse para longe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Estacionando na frente da casa dos meus pais, eu ri ao lembrar da primeira vez que Louis e eu viemos até ali como um casal.</p>
<p>Três dias haviam se passado desde sua apresentação do MBA. Durante dois desses dias nós pouco saímos da minha casa ou da minha cama. Mas, após as constantes ligações e mensagens da minha família nos convidando para jantar e me pedindo para compartilhar um pouco de Louis, nós concordamos em encontrá-los na casa dos meus pais. Todos estavam com saudade dele.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nós conversamos bastante durante a viagem, rindo e nos provocando, minha mão livre entrelaçada com a dele. Com os dedos da outra mão, ele distraidamente fazia pequenos círculos no topo do meu pulso, como se quisesse ter certeza de que era tudo real, de que</em>
  <em>eu era real, de que nós éramos reais. Ainda não tínhamos encarado o mundo exterior, com exceção da primeira noite, em que saímos com seus amigos. A transição com certeza seria um pouco estranha. Mas eu nunca imaginaria que Louis ficaria ansioso por causa disso. Ele sempre encarara todos os desafios com sua própria dose de coragem.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Apenas quando já estávamos de pé em frente à casa e eu estava abrindo a porta, percebi que sua mão estava trêmula.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O que foi? – soltei sua mão e o virei para me encarar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele deu de ombros.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Nada. Estou bem.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– A quem você quer enganar?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele me lançou um olhar irritado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Estou bem. Apenas abra logo a porta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Uau! – eu disse, surpreso. – Louis Tomlinson está nervoso de verdade.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Desta vez ele parou para me encarar direto nos olhos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você reparou? Meu Deus, você é um gênio. Alguém deveria te contratar como CEO e te dar um escritório grande e chique – então, ele estendeu o braço para abrir a porta.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu o impedi de girar a maçaneta e um sorriso malicioso se espalhou em meu rosto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Louis?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– É que eu não os vi mais desde... você sabe. E eles sabem como você ficou quando... – ele fez um gesto ao redor, e eu entendi o que ele queria dizer – quando Harry estava um completo desastre depois que Louis foi embora. Só... vamos tentar não fazer nenhum drama, certo? Estou bem – ele completou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Estou apenas me divertindo com essa rara visão do Lou nervoso. Me dê um segundo, quero aproveitar o momento.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Vá se foder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você quer me foder? – dei um passo em direção a ele, até seu corpo ficar pressionado contra o meu. – Você está tentando me seduzir, sr. Tomlinson?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finalmente, ele riu, os ombros desistindo de sua tensa determinação.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Apenas não quero que seja...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A porta da frente se abriu de repente e Gemma apareceu, dando um grande abraço em Louis.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Aí está você!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis olhou para mim por cima do ombro de minha irmã e riu.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– ... constrangedor – ele completou, envolvendo os braços ao redor de Gems.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meus pais estavam de pé atrás da porta, mostrando os maiores sorrisos que eu já vi. Os olhos da minha mãe estavam estranhamente molhados.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você ficou longe por tempo demais – Gemma disse, soltando meu namorado e olhando para mim. Resmunguei em minha mente e percebi que aquela noite poderia rapidamente se transformar em uma reedição da novela "O quanto o pobre Louis sofreu nas mãos do cruel Harry" – e a personalidade difícil do sr. Tomlinson seria completamente omitida da história.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ainda bem que ele estava incrível naquela skinny preta. Eu precisava de uma distração.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu havia ligado para o meu pai na manhã da apresentação de Louis, avisando que pretendia aparecer por lá e convencê-lo a apresentar a conta da Papadakis. E também disse que pediria para ele me aceitar de volta. Como de costume, meu pai me apoiou, mas de um jeito reservado, dizendo que seja lá o que Louis respondesse, ele estava orgulhoso de mim por ir atrás daquilo que eu queria.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"O que eu queria" agora estava entrando na casa e abraçando minha mãe e meu pai, antes de olhar para mim.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Não sei por que eu estava preocupado – ele sussurrou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você estava nervoso? – minha mãe perguntou, com olhos arregalados.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– É que eu sumi tão de repente. Eu me senti culpado por causa disso e por passar tanto tempo sem ver nenhum de vocês...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Não, não, não, você precisava se entender com o chato do Harry! – Gemma disse, ignorando meu suspiro irritado. – Acredite, nós entendemos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Vamos lá – eu grunhi, puxando-o de volta. – Não precisamos fazer drama.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu já sabia – minha mãe sussurrou, pousando as mãos no rosto de Louis. – Eu já sabia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mas que diabos, mãe! – eu me aproximei e a abracei, antes de fazer uma cara feia para ela. – Você sabia disso mesmo quando combinou o jantar com Joel?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você nunca ouviu dizer "use logo ou desocupe a moita"? – Gemma disse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Essa não é a frase que eu usaria, Gemma Styles – minha mãe lançou um olhar bravo para ela e depois envolveu Louis com o braço, conduzindo-o pelo corredor. E se virou para falar comigo por cima do ombro. – Pensei que se você não queria enxergar o que estava na sua frente, então outra pessoa merecia uma chance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O pobre Joel nunca teve chance alguma – meu pai murmurou, surpreendendo a todos e aparentemente a si próprio. Ele ergueu a cabeça e começou a rir. – Alguém precisava dizer isso.</em>
</p>
<p>Saindo do carro, eu sorri com a lembrança do resto da noite: os dez minutos em que todos rimos e compartilhamos nossas histórias sobre ter infecção alimentar em momentos inoportunos, o inacreditável <em>crème brûlée </em>que minha mãe serviu no jantar e, mais tarde, o jeito como eu e Louis mal chegamos em casa e já caímos em um emaranhado de pernas e braços no chão da minha sala de estar.</p>
<p>Girei a maçaneta da porta da frente, sabendo que meu pai estaria acordado, mas esperando não acordar minha mãe. A maçaneta fez um chiado e eu empurrei a porta com o cuidado de sempre, levantando-a um pouco onde eu sabia que a madeira raspava no chão.</p>
<p>Mas, para minha surpresa, minha mãe me recebeu na entrada, vestindo seu velho roupão púrpura e segurando duas xícaras de chá.</p>
<p>– Não sei por quê – ela disse, me oferecendo uma xícara –, mas eu tinha certeza de que você iria aparecer por aqui hoje.</p>
<p>– Intuição de mãe? – eu disse, aceitando a xícara e beijando seu rosto. Eu me demorei um pouco, tentando manter minhas emoções controladas.</p>
<p>– Algo desse tipo – lágrimas desceram de seus olhos e ela se virou antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – Venha, eu sei por que você está aqui. Está lá na cozinha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Louis •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– E você tem certeza de que vamos conseguir as assinaturas a tempo? – perguntei para minha assistente, que checou seu relógio e escreveu alguma coisa em seu bloco de notas.</p>
<p>– Sim. Aaron está vindo agora mesmo. Elas estarão aqui até o meio-dia.</p>
<p>– Ótimo – eu disse, fechando e devolvendo os arquivos. – Vamos dar uma última olhada antes da reunião e, se tudo der certo...</p>
<p>A porta da recepção se abriu e Harry entrou com um olhar muito determinado. Minha assistente soltou uma exclamação aterrorizada e eu fiz um gesto dispensando-a. Ela praticamente saiu correndo.</p>
<p>As longas pernas de Harry o carregaram através da sala em poucos passos. Ele parou em frente à minha mesa e jogou dois envelopes brancos em cima de uma pilha de relatórios de marketing.</p>
<p>Olhei para os envelopes e depois para o seu rosto.</p>
<p>– Algo aqui parece muito familiar – eu disse. – Quem de nós vai escancarar a porta e correr escada abaixo?</p>
<p>Ele revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>– Apenas abra.</p>
<p>– Bom dia para você também, sr. Styles.</p>
<p>– Lou, não seja mal-humorado.</p>
<p>– Por quê? Só você tem esse direito?</p>
<p>Seu olhar ficou mais suave e ele se inclinou na mesa para me beijar. Na noite anterior ele voltara tarde para casa, e eu já estava dormindo fazia tempo. Acordei com o som do despertador e encontrei seu corpo quente e nu junto ao meu. Eu merecia algum tipo de medalha por ter conseguido sair daquela cama.</p>
<p>– Bom dia, sr. Tomlinson – ele disse suavemente. – Agora, abra os malditos envelopes.</p>
<p>– Se você insiste. Mas não diga que eu não avisei. Geralmente, quando você joga algo na minha mesa, as coisas nunca ficam bem. Bom, pelo menos não para mim. Talvez você possa corrigir isso...</p>
<p>– <em>Louis.</em></p>
<p>– Tá bom, tá bom – abri o envelope que tinha meu nome e puxei um papel. – É uma passagem de avião. Londres para França – olhei em seu rosto. – A empresa vai me enviar para algum lugar?</p>
<p>Harry parecia brilhar e, francamente, ele ficava tão bonito assim que fiquei aliviado por estar sentado.</p>
<p>– França. Marselha, para ser exato. A outra passagem também está aí. </p>
<p>Passagens aéreas, um envelope para cada um de nós. Saída marcada para sexta-feira. Estávamos na terça.</p>
<p>– Eu... não estou entendendo. Nós vamos para a França? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a noite passada? Nós temos uma vida ocupada, Harry. Esse tipo de coisa sempre vai acontecer. Eu juro que não fiquei bravo.</p>
<p>Ele circulou a mesa e se ajoelhou na minha frente.</p>
<p>– Não. Não tem nada a ver com a noite passada. Tem a ver com muitas noites. Tem a ver com colocar em primeiro lugar aquilo que importa. E isto – ele disse, apontando para nós dois –, isto é o que importa. Nós mal nos vemos nos últimos tempos, Lou, e isso não vai mudar quando chegarmos em Nova York. <em>Eu te amo. Eu sinto falta de você.</em></p>
<p>– Também sinto sua falta. Mas... estou um pouco surpreso. A França é... realmente longe, e ainda temos tanta coisa para fazer e...</p>
<p>– Não é só a França. Vamos para uma casa particular, uma casa de campo. Pertence a um amigo meu, o Max, aquele que fez faculdade comigo, lembra? É uma casa linda, grande e vazia – ele acrescentou. – Com uma cama gigante, várias camas. Uma piscina. Podemos cozinhar e andar pelados, e nem precisamos atender ao telefone se não quisermos. Vamos lá, Lou-lou.</p>
<p>– Adorei essa parte de cozinhar-e-andar-pelados – eu disse. – Pois é com esse argumento que você me convenceria de vez.</p>
<p>Ele se aproximou, claramente percebendo que minha resistência se dissolvia.</p>
<p>– Eu me orgulho de sempre conhecer meu oponente, sr. Tomlinson. Então, o que você diz? Vamos? Por favor?</p>
<p>– Meu Deus, Harry. São dez horas da manhã e você está me matando com esse sonho distante.</p>
<p>– Eu até pensei em drogar você e te carregar daqui em cima do meu ombro, mas seria difícil passar pela alfândega desse jeito.</p>
<p>Respirei fundo e olhei mais uma vez para as passagens.</p>
<p>–Certo, então nós vamos no dia nove e voltamos... Espera aí, isso aqui está certo?</p>
<p>Ele seguiu meu olhar.</p>
<p>– O quê?</p>
<p>– Três semanas? Eu não posso simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e viajar para a França por três semanas, Harry!</p>
<p>Ele se levantou, confuso.</p>
<p>– Por quê? Eu consegui arrumar tudo e...</p>
<p>– Você está falando sério? Nossa mudança é daqui a um mês. Um mês! E ainda nem escolhemos um apartamento! E tem o meu melhor amigo, que na semana passada foi traído pelo maior estúpido do mundo. E não vamos esquecer do pequeno detalhe chamado meu trabalho. Tenho reuniões e um departamento inteiro para contratar e enviar para Nova York!</p>
<p>Sua expressão murchou completamente; com certeza essa não era a reação que ele estava esperando. O sol aparecia atrás dele e quando virou a cabeça, inclinando-a levemente para o lado, suas sobrancelhas e os contornos do rosto foram iluminados, formando uma bela silhueta.<em>Droga.</em> Um sentimento de culpa cresceu em meu peito como um balão.</p>
<p>– Merda. Desculpa – eu me encostei nele e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu não queria dizer essas coisas desse jeito.</p>
<p>Seus braços fortes me envolveram e senti ele suspirar.</p>
<p>– Eu sei.</p>
<p>Harry tomou minha mão e me conduziu até a pequena mesa no canto da sala. Ele fez um gesto para eu me sentar e sentou em outra cadeira.</p>
<p>– Vamos negociar? – disse, com um olhar desafiador que eu não via desde que ele entrou na minha sala.</p>
<p>Negociar era algo que eu poderia fazer.</p>
<p>Ele se inclinou para frente, com as mãos juntas e os cotovelos na mesa.</p>
<p>– A mudança – ele começou. – Admito que é algo grande. Mas nós temos nossa agente imobiliária para nos ajudar. Eu visitei as três melhores opções. Você só precisa decidir se quer vê-las também ou se confia em mim para essa escolha. É só deixar a agente cuidar do resto, e podemos pagar para que nossas coisas sejam empacotadas e enviadas – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha esperando minha reação e eu fiz um gesto para ele continuar. – Eu sei o quanto você se importa com Liam. Converse com ele; descubra como ele está lidando com tudo isso. Você disse que nem sabia se ele iria terminar com o Z, não é?</p>
<p>– Sim.</p>
<p>– Então nós cuidamos disso quando chegar a hora certa. E quanto ao seu trabalho... Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Lou. Sei como você trabalha duro e o quanto você é importante. Mas nunca teremos uma oportunidade perfeita. Sempre estaremos ocupados, sempre haverá pessoas querendo nossa atenção e sempre haverá coisas que parecem não poder esperar. Para você, vai ser um bom exercício para delegar as coisas. Eu te amo, mas você é péssimo quando se trata de dividir responsabilidades. E tudo vai ficar ainda mais agitado depois da mudança. Quando será a próxima vez que teremos uma chance? Eu quero ficar com você. Quero falar em francês com você e fazer você gozar numa cama na França onde ninguém vai aparecer no fim de semana ou nos ligar por causa do trabalho.</p>
<p>– Está ficando cada vez mais difícil ser o adulto responsável por aqui – eu disse.</p>
<p>– Ser responsável nem é tão importante assim.</p>
<p>Senti meu queixo cair e não pude fazer nada além de olhar para ele com cara de bobo. Eu estava quase perguntando quem era essa pessoa gentil e o que tinha feito com meu namorado, quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Tirei os olhos de um namorado muito agradável e vi uma estagiária aterrorizada entrar na minha sala, olhando aterrorizada para Harry. Com certeza ela perdera no palitinho para ver quem iria chamar o Cretino.</p>
<p>– Humm... Com licença, sr. Tomlinson – ela gaguejou, com o olhar grudado em mim. – Eles estão esperando pelo sr. Styles na sala de conferência do 12º...</p>
<p>– Obrigado – eu respondi. Ela saiu e eu me virei para Harry.</p>
<p>– Discutimos isso mais tarde? – ele perguntou baixinho enquanto se levantava. Eu concordei, ainda um pouco desconcertado por sua mudança de atitude.</p>
<p>– Obrigado – eu disse, vagamente mostrando as passagens, mas querendo dizer muito mais.</p>
<p>Ele beijou minha testa.</p>
<p>– Até mais tarde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Louis •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viagens... nunca realmente foram boas para Harry e eu. Los Angeles foi perfeita enquanto ainda estávamos dentro de nossa pequena bolha. Então tentamos voltar ao mundo real e tudo começou a dar errado. De um jeito catastrófico.</p>
<p>Depois disso, tentamos planejar uma viagem em outubro, mas acabamos cancelando por causa do trabalho. Tentamos novamente em dezembro; Harry estava soterrado com trabalho de uma grande conta que seria lançada antes do Ano Novo, e nós dois tínhamos o lançamento da Papadakis no começo de janeiro. De algum jeito, eu consegui convencê-lo a prolongar o fim de semana do Natal e viajar comigo.</p>
<p>Para conhecer minha mãe.</p>
<p>Harry princípio não queria – ele estava nos últimos estágios daquela campanha enorme e tinha também que ficar com a própria família. E eu passara a maior parte do ano passado reclamando para a minha mãe sobre como o meu chefe era um idiota egocêntrico, apenas para depois admitir que estava transando com esse chefe. A viagem tinha todos os ingredientes de um desastre.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry permaneceu quieto na maior parte do voo, eu soube que algo estava errado porque ele não sugeriu uma transa no banheiro do avião.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você está respeitoso demais, Styles. O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei, depois de pousarmos, enquanto nos dirigíamos para a locadora de carros.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O que você quer dizer?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Bom, nas últimas três horas você não fez nenhum comentário inapropriado sobre mim falando de cavalgar, chupar, lamber, tocar, agarrar etc., nem disse nada elogioso sobre seu pau. Está tão quieto que eu praticamente posso ouvir seus pensamentos e, francamente, estou um pouco preocupado.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele esticou o braço e deu um tapa na minha bunda.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Melhorou? E, a propósito, suas coxas ficam uma delícia com essa calça.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Converse comigo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Estou indo conhecer sua mãe – ele disse, arrumando o colarinho.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– E...?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– E ela sabe o idiota que eu fui – limpei minha garganta e ele olhou para mim. – Posso ser.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– "Pode"?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Louis.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Isso faz parte do seu charme que todo mundo conhece – eu disse, piscando minhas pestanas rapidamente para ele. – Desde quando você pede desculpas por causa disso?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele suspirou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Desde que concordei em conhecer sua mãe. E, se ela possui um calendário, já sabe que eu estava dormindo com você enquanto trabalhávamos juntos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu também tive que encarar sua família depois disso tudo. Tenho certeza de que Ash contou para Gemma sobre o Incidente do Banheiro e se o Gemma sabe, então o Des sabe. E se o Des sabe... oh, meu Deus, sua mãe sabe que transamos no banheiro favorito dela... enquanto o Joel</em>
  <em>estava lá para me conhecer! – bati a palma da mão na minha testa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Pois é! Acontece que a minha família adora você de qualquer jeito, já a situação aqui é um pouco diferente.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Chegamos na porta da locadora de carros e eu tomei sua mão, fazendo-o parar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Olha, a Jay conhece o filho que tem. Ela sabe que eu posso ser um pouco difícil às vezes...</em>
</p>
<p>– Há!</p>
<p>
  <em>Agora foi a minha vez de encarar seu rosto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– E ela sabe que eu sempre revido à altura. Você não tem por que se preocupar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele suspirou novamente e se aproximou para encostar sua testa na minha.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Se você acha mesmo...</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>No meio da neve, minha mãe soltou um assovio enquanto circulava a Mercedes-Benz preta que estacionamos na frente de sua casa.</p>
<p>– Sempre achei que existe apenas uma razão para um homem andar por aí dirigindo um carro desses: compensar algo. Você não concorda, Henry?</p>
<p>– Harry – ele corrigiu com a voz baixa, antes de sorrir nervosamente para mim.</p>
<p>– É Natal, mãe. Todos os carros quatro por quatro já foram alugados.</p>
<p>As coisas não melhoraram durante o jantar.</p>
<p>Enquanto estávamos sentados à mesa, mamãe encarava Harry como se tentasse reconhecer um rosto que tinha visto na televisão.</p>
<p>– Harry, humm? – ela disse, lançando-lhe um olhar cético por cima de sua taça de vinho. – <em>Que tipo de nome é esse?</em></p>
<p>Eu resmunguei:</p>
<p>– Mãe.<br/>– Não entendo por que você tem que discutir comigo o tempo todo, Louis. Só Deus sabe de quem você puxou isso.</p>
<p>Nesse momento, Harry começou a rir tanto que precisou pedir licença e sair da mesa.</p>
<p>Mais tarde, após conquistar Jay deixando-a ganhar no Banco Imobiliário – como alguém acreditaria que Harry Styles perdeu um jogo envolvendo dinheiro é algo que eu nunca vou saber –, Harry saiu do quarto de hóspedes e se esgueirou para minha cama.</p>
<p>– Você vai fazer ela nos pegar – eu disse, ao mesmo tempo em que subia nele.</p>
<p>– Não se você não fizer barulho.</p>
<p>– Humm. Nem sei quantas vezes mamãe me pegou tentando sair de casa à noite quando eu estava no colégio, e eu sempre fui silencioso.</p>
<p>– Podemos parar de falar da sua mãe agora? Isso está tirando minha atenção do quanto vai ser sexy transar com você na sua cama da época do colégio. E, meu Deus, Louis. Você chama isso de pijama? – ele disse, agarrando o tecido de minha boxer e puxando. Com força.</p>
<p>– Ah, meu Deus! – eu sussurrei, querendo gritar. – Era uma boxer novinha e...</p>
<p>– Você adorou – ele completou, sorrindo. – Estou só fazendo minha parte da tradição.</p>
<p>Eu queria discutir, mas: 1) ele estava certo e 2) fiquei distraído quando ele deslizou o tecido rasgado para o lado e enfiou um dedo dentro de mim, bem devagar. Ele tomou minha cintura com a outra mão, encorajando-me a cavalgar nele.</p>
<p>– Isso, desse jeito – ele disse, com os lábios separados e os olhos voltados para o meu pau semiereto. – Merda... tire a camisa.</p>
<p>Já esquecendo da cueca rasgada, eu obedeci, tirando minha camiseta e jogando-a para trás. Ele deslizou outro dedo e eu acelerei meus movimentos, fazendo a cama chiar levemente.</p>
<p>Harry se sentou, sussurrando um "Shh" contra minha boca.</p>
<p>– Sente um pouco.</p>
<p>Eu me apoiei num joelho e fiquei olhando enquanto ele descia seu pijama pela cintura.</p>
<p>– Nós vamos mesmo fazer isso aqui? – eu sussurrei. A cama era pequena demais, o quarto estava quente e silencioso demais... e mamãe estava no quarto ao lado. Seria estúpido e inconveniente, mas não havia nada nesse mundo que eu quisesse mais do que isso.</p>
<p>Acendi o pequeno abajur para poder enxergá-lo melhor. Seus lábios estavam inchados, o cabelo bagunçado e seu sorriso parecia ridiculamente malicioso quando disse:</p>
<p>– Eu te amo, porra, seu garoto safado. Você quer que eu fique olhando?</p>
<p>– Sim.</p>
<p>– Comece a se masturbar – ele ordenou.</p>
<p>Eu obedeci, devagar demais para chegar a algum lugar, mas com a velocidade perfeita para fazer seus olhos se arregalarem antes de ele se esticar para me beijar. Ele murmurou alguma coisa em meus lábios, com a língua se movendo preguiçosamente contra a minha. Ele soltava pequenossons e passava as mãos por todo meu corpo. Seu pau deslizou vagarosamente, entrando em mim. Tudo se tornou um borrão depois disso, com a sensação de estar preenchido por inteiro, sentindo sua respiração quente e sua pele ainda mais quente.</p>
<p>Harry chupou meu mamilo, raspando os dentes em mim enquanto eu me movia sobre ele. Eu estava tão alheio a tudo que nem percebi o familiar ranger da porta do quarto.</p>
<p>– Oh, pelo amor de Deus! – minha mãe gritou, e de repente pernas e braços e lençóis esvoaçaram para todo lado tentando nos cobrir. Ouvi os passos de mamãe enquanto ela se afastava do quarto pelo corredor, resmungando algo sobre seu pequeno garotinho e sexo debaixo de seu teto e sinais de um ataque do coração.<br/>Pois é, viagens nunca derem muito certo para nós dois.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Um sentimento de culpa me corroeu pelo resto da manhã. Eu não deveria ter rejeitado tão rapidamente a proposta de Harry. Lá estava ele, tentando ser flexível, e lá estava eu, dizendo para ele pensar no trabalho. O que havia de errado comigo? Tentei encontrá-lo no meio das reuniões. Tentei encontrá-lo no almoço. O mais perto que cheguei foi quando cruzei com ele no corredor, acompanhado por um grupo de executivos que tagarelavam ao seu redor comotietes perseguindo uma celebridade.</p>
<p>– Preciso falar com você – eu disse, apenas mexendo os lábios.</p>
<p>– Bat-sinal? – eu acho que foi sua resposta. </p>
<p>Concordei com a cabeça.</p>
<p>– Jantar?</p>
<p>Ele assentiu, jogou um beijo para mim e foi embora, carregado pela manada em direção ao elevador.</p>
<hr/>
<p>– Como estão as coisas?</p>
<p>Liam deu de ombros, arrastando outra batata frita pelo ketchup antes de jogá-la na boca, mas definitivamente sem olhar para mim.</p>
<p>– As coisas estão bem.</p>
<p>Fiquei olhando para ele. As coisas sempre estavam "bem" com Liam.</p>
<p>– É sério! – ele insistiu, recostando-se na cadeira. – Tem tanta coisa sendo falada sobre isso tudo. Estou apenas tentando entender o que é verdade e o que não é.</p>
<p>– Parece um bom plano – eu disse.</p>
<p>– Eu o conheço há tanto tempo que fica difícil colocar tudo no lugar. Mas, honestamente, eu estou bem.</p>
<p>– Liam, perdoe minha intromissão, pois acho que tecnicamente isso não é da minha conta, mas isso que você falou é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi.</p>
<p>
  <em>– Como é?</em>
</p>
<p>– Você me ouviu! Essa história do Zayn é importante demais! Harry quer viajar comigo para a França e, além das outras duzentas razões óbvias para eu não ir, no topo da lista está você!</p>
<p><em>– Como é? </em>– ele repetiu, desta vez um pouco mais alto. – Harry quer levar você para a França? Oh, meu Deus, isso é incrível! Mas, espera, o que você quer dizer com essa história de eu estar no topo de uma lista?</p>
<p>– Pois é, ele quer que a gente tire umas férias antes da loucura de Nova York realmente começar – eu disse, antes de amassar meu guardanapo e jogá-lo nele. – Mas eu não quero sumir de repente porque estou preocupado com você!</p>
<p>Liam riu, levantando-se e andando ao redor da mesa para me abraçar.</p>
<p>– Isso é a coisa mais fofa e mais idiota que alguém já disse por mim. Eu te amo, Lou.</p>
<p>– Mas eu estou de mudança – acrescentei, apertando-a mais forte. – As próximas semanas seriam nossos últimos dias juntos.</p>
<p>Ele se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.</p>
<p>– Sou um garoto crescido e sempre posso pegar um avião até a sua cidade. Eu amei, amei saber que você queria ficar aqui e cuidar de mim. Mas... acho que Harry está certo – ele disse, estremecendo um pouco. – Vocês precisam disso, e se conseguir arranjar tudo... bom, você deveria jogar umas roupas sexy na mala e arrastar aquele homem até a França.</p>
<p>Eu ri, me apoiando em seu ombro.</p>
<p>– Deus, isso complicaria tudo. Eu teria que encontrar alguém para fazer as entrevistas, participar de todas as minhas reuniões...</p>
<p>– Mas valeria a pena?</p>
<p>Sorri, lembrando de como Harry parecera animado ao contar sobre a viagem, e como seu rosto murchara quando eu não mostrei o mesmo entusiasmo.</p>
<p>– Sim, valeria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolei para o lado, agarrei meu celular no criado-mudo e desliguei o alarme como polegar. Eu estava exausto, tendo dormido apenas duas horas. Trabalhei quase até as duas da madrugada e depois tentei ir para a cama sem acordar Louis, masele se virou e subiu em cima de mim antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa. </p>
<p>Mas até parece que eu iria impedi-lo.Não posso realmente reclamar por isso ter me custado mais uma hora de sono perdido, mas agora, quando sua mão procurava cegamente entre os lençóis,acariciando minha barriga até chegar ao meu pau, eu sabia que não podia deixá-lo continuar. Eu tinha um voo para pegar, sozinho. </p>
<p>Ele decidiu ir para a França, mas viajaria um dia depois de mim, insistindo com muita teimosia que precisava de toda a sexta-feira para cuidar das últimas coisas. Eu esperaria por ele, mas, como a viagem foi marcada de última hora, seeu esperasse não haveria nenhum voo direto e nem assentos lado a lado. Decidi então que chegaria mais cedo para preparar nossa estadia na casa de Max.  </p>
<p>– Acho que não temos tempo – murmurei em meio aos seus cabelos. </p>
<p>– Não acredito nisso – ele disse, com a voz ainda cheia de sono. – Este cara aqui – ele disse, apertando minha ereção – acha que temos bastante tempo. </p>
<p>– O motorista vai chegar em quinze minutos e, graças ao seu apetite na noite passada, eu preciso tomar outro banho. </p>
<p>– Lembra daquela vez que você só precisou de dois minutos para gozar? Você está me dizendo que não tem dois minutos? </p>
<p>– Sexo pela manhã nunca dura dois minutos – eu o lembrei. – Não quando você está todo sonolento, macio e quentinho desse jeito – rolei para fora da camae andei até o banheiro, ouvindo o som de seu gemido abafado no meu travesseiro. </p>
<p>Quando voltei, de banho tomado e já vestido, ele se sentou na cama, ainda abraçando meu travesseiro e tentando fingir que não estava chateado por termos que ir para a França em voos diferentes.  </p>
<p>– Não faça beicinho – murmurei, abaixando para beijar o canto de sua boca. –Você vai só confirmar aquilo que eu sempre suspeitei: você não funciona direito sem mim. </p>
<p>Eu esperava que ele fosse revirar os olhos ou me beliscar, mas apenas desceu os olhos até minha gravata e estendeu o braço para fazer um ajuste desnecessário. </p>
<p>– Eu funciono sem você. Mas não gosto de ficar longe. Sinto como se você levasse embora o meu lar. </p>
<p>
  <em>Bom, que droga. </em>
</p>
<p>Joguei a mala na cama e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos até ele olhar para mim e ver o efeito das próprias palavras. Ele sorriu e molhou os lábios com a língua. </p>
<p>Com um último beijo, eu sussurrei: </p>
<p>– Vejo você na França. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Eu perderia um dia na ponte aérea e chegaria no sábado. O voo de Louis sairia apenas doze horas depois do meu, ele teriade pegar o último voo do dia para Paris no dia seguinte, chegando a Marselha na segunda-feira. Isso me daria tempo para preparar sua chegada, mas, conhecendo Max, a casa estaria impecável e cheia de comes e bebes. Ou seja, eu não teria nada para fazer. </p>
<p>
  <em>Um Harry ocioso... e tudo o mais. </em>
</p>
<p>Eu me acomodei na cabine de primeira classe, recusei o champanhe e peguei o celular para enviar uma mensagem para ele. </p>
<p><b>Você:</b> Já embarquei. Vejo você do outro lado do oceano. </p>
<p>Meu celular vibrou poucos segundos depois. </p>
<p><b>Boo:</b> Estou repensando essa viagem. Acho que vou tirar férias de você. </p>
<p>Eu ri e, preferindo ignorar a mensagem, guardei o celular no bolso do casaco.Fechando os olhos enquanto os outros passageiros passavam por mim, lembrei de nossas outras viagens. Nós viajamos juntos apenas algumas vezes, mas as coisas nunca saíram como planejado. Será que eu tinha alguma maldição contra viagens? Parecia que estávamos destinados a viagens que saíam do rumo, queeram feitas separadamente, que produziam discussões terríveis... ou que eram canceladas. </p>
<p>Senti meu estômago revirar quando lembrei de nossa tentativa de tirar férias no Natal. Em um fim de semana, por impulso, nós compramos passagens para a ilha de São Bartolomeu, na França, e alugamos uma casa àbeira-mar. Deveria ser perfeito, mas ao invés disso acabou sendo a primeira vez  que Louis parou de falar comigo desde a nossa reconciliação.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>– Maldito filho da puta idiota! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Levantei a cabeça, erguendo as sobrancelhas até meus cabelos, enquanto Louis batia a porta e corria até minha mesa. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Seu pesadelo se tornou realidade novamente, Tomlinson? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Quase isso. A Papadakis quer adiantar o lançamento.Eu me levantei tão abruptamente que minha cadeira foi lançada para trás e bateu com força na parede. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O quê?! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Aparentemente, agora março é em janeiro. O primeiro comunicado deimprensa está marcado para o dia sete de janeiro. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Essa é uma época horrível para se lançar algo desse tipo! Todo mundoa inda está bêbado ou limpando as festas de fim de ano. Ninguém sai para comprar apartamentos chiques. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Foi o que eu disse para o Big George.  <br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você também disse para ele continuar simplesmente contando as verdinhas e deixar o marketing com a gente? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele riu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Acho que usei exatamente essas palavras. Junto a outros termos da máfia que eu conheço. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Voltei a me sentar, esfregando as mãos no rosto. Nosso voo estava marcado para a manhã do Natal, um dia depois de seu aniversário, e agora não poderíamos de jeito nenhum deixar o trabalho. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você disse que estava tudo bem?Do outro lado da mesa, senti que ele permaneceu completamente congelado. </em>
</p>
<p>– Que outra opção eu <em>tinha</em>? </p>
<p>
  <em>– Dizer a ele que não estaríamos prontos!  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mas seria uma mentira. Nós podemos ficar prontos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Deixei minhas mãos caírem e fiquei de boca aberta, olhando para ele. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sim, mas só se trabalharmos quinze horas por dia durante o feriado, e tudo isso para conseguir fazer o lançamento nessa data idiota! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele jogou os braços para cima, com fogo nos olhos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ele está nos pagando um milhão de dólares por um marketing básico e estamos negociando outra campanha, de dez milhões. Você não acha razoável trabalhar quinze horas por dia para manter feliz o nosso maior cliente? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– É claro que sim! Mas ele não é o seu único cliente! A primeira regra do mundo dos negócios é nunca deixar que o cachorro grande saiba o quanto os outros cachorros são pequenos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mas que droga, Harry! Eu não vou dizer que não dá pra fazer o que ele quer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Às vezes, um pouco de negociação pode ser uma coisa boa. Você está agindo como um inexperiente, Tomlinson. Se não tinha certeza do que dizer, você deveria ter passado a ligação para mim. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu imediatamente quis colocar aquelas palavras de volta na minha boca.Seus olhos se arregalaram, sua boca se abriu e, merda, suas mãos se fecharamem punhos apertados. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu levei minha mão para proteger o meio das minhas pernas. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você está falando sério? O que mais você quer fazer? Dar de comer na minha boca? Seu maldito egocêntrico! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Não consegui me segurar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Só se eu também te ajudar a mastigar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seu rosto relaxou e eu pude enxergar sua mente calculando o quanto ele queria chutar o meu traseiro. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Nós não vamos mais para São Bartolomeu – ele disse secamente. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Isso é óbvio. Por que você acha que estou irritado? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Bom, mesmo se ainda fôssemos, você dormiria sozinho, com a sua mão e um tubo de lubrificante.  <br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  – Posso me virar com isso. Estas duas mãos sabem como variar de vez em quando. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele desviou o olhar, com o queixo apertado. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você está tentando me deixar ainda mais bravo? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Claro, por que não? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seus olhos sombrios voltaram a olhar para mim. Sua voz falhou quando perguntou: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Por quê? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Para você sentir o máximo da dor. Porque você deveria ter falado para oGeorge que esse tipo de decisão precisa da confirmação de toda a equipe, e que só responderíamos depois do feriado. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Como você sabe que eu não disse isso? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você veio até aqui contar a notícia. Não agiu como se fosse uma sugestão. Ele ficou me encarando, com os olhos passando por centenas de reações diferentes. Esperei para ver quantos palavrões ele conseguiria dizer em seguida,mas ele me surpreendeu simplesmente virando e indo embora.<br/></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Louis não passou aquela noite na minha casa. Era apenas a segunda noite que passávamos separados desde sua apresentação do MBA em junho, e eu nem ousei tentar dormir. Em vez disso, fiquei assistindo Mad Men na Netflix e imaginando quem de nós se desculparia primeiro. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>O problema era que eu estava certo, e sabia disso. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A manhã do Natal chegou com a neve e com um vento tão forte que me empurrou para dentro do prédio enquanto eu andava, sozinho, da garagem até meu escritório. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nunca pensei que ele me deixaria de novo após nossa briga. Eu achava que ficaríamos juntos por um longo tempo, cujo começo oficial poderia ser amanhã ou daqui a dez anos. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para me afastar. E, embora eu achasse que Louis pensava o mesmo, ele raramente fugia de uma discussão. Ele continuava a duelar comigo até eu ficar figurativamente de joelhos, ou até ele ficar de joelhos, mas de um jeito nada figurativo.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Apenas alguns funcionários da SMG foram trabalhar no feriado – os que faziam parte da equipe da Papadakis. E todos olharam para Louis quando ele andou até o corredor para pegar café. Conhecendo-o bem, ele provavelmente trabalhou até tarde da noite e dormiu debaixo da mesa. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele nem olhou para onde eu estava de pé à porta da sala de conferência. Mesmo assim, eu quase podia ouvir seus pensamentos enquanto passava por cada um dos membros mal-humorados da equipe: "Você pode ir se ferrar. E você também. E você? O folgado com essa carranca patética? Você pode realmente ir se ferrar." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele se dirigiu para seu escritório, acomodou-se e deixou a porta aberta. Era como se dissesse "venha até aqui e reclame se tiver coragem". </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mesmo que todos realmente quisessem encher sua orelha com reclamações por estragar os planos de todo mundo para o feriado, ninguém se atreveu a sair do lugar. O mundo dos negócios ensinara a cada um de nós uma mesma regra: o trabalho é sagrado. A última pessoa a ir embora é um herói. A primeira pessoa a chegar tem o direito de se vangloriar. Trabalhar nos feriados significa uma passagem para o Céu.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Um executivo mais experiente teria dito ao Papadakis que seu pedido era impossível, mas, como sempre, eu admirava a determinação de Louis. Ele não estava apenas atingindo um novo patamar. Esse era o lançamento de sua carreira. Era sua fundação. Louis se parecia comigo alguns anos atrás.  <br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Após todos irem embora ao fim do expediente, eu bati em sua porta, gentilmente alertando-o sobre a minha presença. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Sr. Styles – ele disse, tirando seus óculos e olhando para mim. A silhueta da cidade piscava atrás dele, pontos de luz que cobriam toda a sua janela. – Veio até aqui para mostrar o que eu devo fazer para conseguir terminar o trabalho? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Louis, tenho certeza de que se você quiser, consegue fazer isso sozinho, apenas com sua força de vontade. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele se permitiu um meio-sorriso e recostou-se na cadeira, cruzando as pernas. Não consegui conter uma risada e desabei na cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram um pouco. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Bom, antes que você diga mais alguma coisa: sim, eu sei que isso é um saco. E... acho que você estava certo. Poderíamos estar numa praia de São Bartolomeu agora mesmo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Comecei a falar, mas ele ergueu a mão me pedindo para esperar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mas acontece que, não importa o quanto eu deveria, eu não queria dizer não ao Papadakis. Eu queria fazer o trabalho, porque nós podemos, e nós devemos. Já estava em cima da hora de qualquer jeito e tivemos muito tempo para trabalhar nisso. Senti que não seria honesto dizer que não conseguiríamos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– É verdade – reconheci –, mas, deixando ele mudar um prazo para o começo do trimestre, você abriu um precedente. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Eu sei – ele disse, esfregando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Mas na verdade, eu não vim até aqui para dizer que você estava errado. Vim até aqui dizer que entendo o que você fez. Não posso te culpar. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele baixou as mãos, seus olhos me estudando cuidadosamente. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Nesse ponto da sua carreira, não posso me surpreender por você dizer sim ao Papadakis. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sua boca se abriu e eu pude sentir uma fila de palavrões se formando em sua língua. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Calma lá, bravinho – eu disse, erguendo a mão. – Não quero dizer que você é ingênuo. E não quero dizer que você ainda precise amadurecer, embora seja verdade, mesmo você não gostando de ouvir isso. Quero dizer que você ainda está construindo sua carreira. Você quer mostrar para o mundo que você é um Atlas e que, para um Titã, aquela maldita esfera celestial não pesa nada. Acontece que isso afetou toda a equipe, e justo num feriado. Entendo por que você fez isso, e também entendo por que está sentindo esse conflito. Sinto muito por você ter que encarar essa dificuldade, pois eu também já passei por isso – baixei minha voz e me aproximei. – É uma droga. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sala escureceu, e o sol mergulhou no horizonte no momento em que terminei de falar. Louis ficou me observando, com o rosto relaxado e praticamente indecifrável. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bom, indecifrável para qualquer outra pessoa. Qualquer um que não tivesse visto aquele rosto milhares de vezes, uma expressão que dizia que ele queria me estapear, beijar, arranhar e depois me foder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Não use esse sorriso convencido – ele disse, com os olhos cerrados. – Sei o que está tentando fazer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– O que estou tentando fazer? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Me provocar. Bancando o durão, mas também meu amante. Que droga,Harry! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Você vai transar comigo no seu escritório! – eu disse, cheio de surpresa e alegria. – Deus, você é fácil. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele se levantou rapidamente, deu a volta na mesa e agarrou minha gravata. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Droga – ele desfez o nó, cobriu meus olhos com a gravata e amarrou-aatrás da minha cabeça. – Pare de me estudar – ele disse em meu ouvido. – Pare de enxergar tudo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Nunca – fechei os olhos atrás do tecido de seda e deixei meus outros sentidos tomarem conta, sentindo o delicado aroma cítrico de seu perfume e estendendo o braço para sentir a pele macia de seus braços. Movi minhas mãos,descendo lentamente por seu corpo, e o virei, puxando-o para o meu peito. –Melhor assim?<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seu suspiro não foi direcionado a mim; foi um som de frustração genuína. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Harry – ele murmurou, recostando-se em mim. – Você está me deixando louco. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Agarrei sua cintura, puxando-o ainda mais e fazendo-o sentir a ereção que pressionava sua bunda. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Pelo menos certas coisas nunca mudam.<br/></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pisquei, voltando à realidade, quando a aeromoça se abaixou para me dizer alguma coisa. </p>
<p>– Perdão? – eu disse. </p>
<p>– O senhor gostaria de uma bebida com sua refeição? </p>
<p>– Ah, sim – eu disse, tirando de minha mente a memória do corpo de Louis enquanto eu o comia sobre sua mesa do escritório. </p>
<p>– Só uma dose de Grey Goosee um pouco de gelo, por favor. </p>
<p>– E o que vai comer? Temos filé mignon ou uma seleção de queijos e azeitonas  </p>
<p>Pedi os queijos e olhei pela janela. A trinta mil pés de altura, eu poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Mas eu tinha a distinta sensação de estar voltando no tempo. </p>
<p>Eu não estivera na França desde meu retorno para a Inglaterra, quando conheci Louis em pessoa. Pela centésima vez, percebi como o velho Harry não parecia nem um pouco familiar. </p>
<p>O Natal foi uma revelação porque, antes de me envolver com Louis, eu também teria aceitado a vontade de George Papadakis sem pensar duas vezes. Ele era tão semelhante a mim em tantos sentidos... isso era até um pouco assustador. </p>
<p>Sorri quando lembrei do conselho da minha mãe: "Nunca se apaixone por alguém que coloque você em primeiro lugar. Encontre alguém que seja tão destemido e energético quanto você. Encontre alguém que faça você querer ser uma pessoa melhor." </p>
<p>Bom, eu o encontrei. Agora, tudo que precisava fazer era esperar que ele chegasse até ali, para me certificar de que ele sabia disso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O caminho até nossa casa emprestada era coberto por pequenas pedras lisas. Eram marrons e de tamanho uniforme e, embora fossem claramente selecionadas por sua aparência e pela maneira como combinavam com a paisagem, era óbvio que o local fora feito para se aproveitar, e não para ser tratado como uma preciosa e intocável peça de museu. Vasos de flores e urnas se alinhavam dos dois lados do caminho, transbordando com botões coloridos. Havia árvores por toda parte, e ao longe havia bancos separados do resto do campo por paredes de vinhas que floresciam. </p>
<p>Com certeza, eu nunca vira uma casa de campo tão bonita. O exterior tinha uma tonalidade avermelhada, como a cor de argila, cujo envelhecimento resultava num efeito absolutamente encantador. Cortinas brancas cobriam as grandes janelas do primeiro e segundo andares, e mais flores vibrantes cobriam a moldura das portas. O perfume no ar era uma mistura entre o aroma do oceano e de peônias. </p>
<p>Primaveras subiam por uma treliça e emolduravam a estreita porta dupla inspirada na França provincial. O degrau de cima estava rachado, mas limpo, e havia um simples tapete verde no chão de concreto. </p>
<p>Eu me virei e olhei para o jardim. No canto mais afastado, entre várias  figueiras, uma longa mesa estava coberta por uma toalha laranja e decorada com uma estreita linha de pequenas garrafas azuis de diferentes tamanhos e formatos. Havia pratos brancos limpos espaçados entre si, esperando pelos convidados para uma refeição. Um campo verde se estendia até onde eu estava, sob o estreito pórtico, interrompido apenas por ocasionais arranjos cheios de flores púrpuras, amarelas e rosas. </p>
<p>Peguei a chave em meu bolso e entrei na casa. Do lado de fora, dava para ver que era uma casa grande, mas por dentro o tamanho parecia se expandir quase como uma ilusão de ótica. </p>
<p><em>Meu Deus, Max, isso parece um pouco excessivo.</em> Eu sabia que sua casa na região de Provença era grande, mas não imaginava que havia quarto pra caralho. Da porta da frente, eu podia ver ao menos uma dezena de outras portas conectando-se ao corredor principal, e com certeza havia incontáveis outros cômodos no andar de cima. </p>
<p>Parei na entrada, olhando para a enorme urna que parecia uma versão maior do vaso que minha mãe tinha em sua sala de jantar; a base de cerâmica azul era idêntica, e as mesmas bonitas linhas amarelas percorriam as laterais curvadas. Lembrei de quando Max trouxe o presente para minha mãe na primeira vez em que ele voltou para casa comigo no Natal. Na época não percebi o significado pessoal que tinha aquele presente, mas agora, olhando ao redor de sua casa deveraneio, eu podia ver trabalhos do mesmo artista em toda parte: em pratos pendurados em cima da lareira, em chaleiras moldadas à mão e um conjunto de copos simples em uma bandeja. </p>
<p>Eu sorri e estendi o braço para tocar a urna. Louis ficaria maluco quando visse isso, aquele vaso era sua peça de decoração favorita na casa da minha mãe. Senti uma forte sensação de que estávamos destinados a nos encontrar aqui.   </p>
<p>
  <em>Após seu jantar de aniversário em dezembro, Louis hesitou na sala de jantar, olhando para a impressionante coleção de arte da minha mãe. Mas em vez de fazer o óbvio e inspecionar o brilho dos vasos da Tiffany ou os intrincados detalhes das tigelas de madeira entalhada, ele foi direto para o pequeno vaso azul no canto. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Acho que nunca vi esta cor antes – ele disse, maravilhado. – Achei que essa cor não existisse fora da minha imaginação. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Minha mãe se aproximou e tirou o vaso da prateleira. Sob a suave luz do candelabro, a cor quase parecia cintilar e mudar, mesmo quando Louis o segurou na mão. Eu nunca tinha notado o quão bonita era aquela peça. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– É uma das minhas favoritas – minha mãe admitiu, sorrindo. – Eu também nunca tinha visto nada com essa cor.  <br/></em>
</p>
<p>Mas isso não era inteiramente verdade, eu pensei, ao me afastar da urna e me dirigir até a lareira. O mar dali era dessa cor, quando o sol aparecia alto no horizonte e o céu mostrava um azul límpido. Apenas desse jeito o mar ficava exatamente com aquele mesmo azul, como o coração profundo de uma safira. Um artista que tivesse vivido ali saberia disso. </p>
<p>Em uma prateleira, havia três santons feitos à mão – as pequenas estatuetas são uma tradição de Provença. Todas aquelas obviamente haviam sido criadas pelo mesmo artista que fizera o vaso da minha mãe, a urna gigante e o resto da arte que havia na casa. Ele ou ela devia ser um artista local e, estivesse vivo oujá falecido, talvez Lou tivesse a oportunidade de ver outras peças suas durante nossas férias. A coincidência, a perfeição de tudo, parecia quase surreal.</p>
<p>Os tons de azul e verde no prato montado sobre a lareira refletiam a luz do sol ao entardecer, lançando um suave brilho azul na parede de trás. Com o vento soprando as árvores lá fora e a luz do sol dançando entre as sombras, o efeito era semelhante a olhar a superfície do oceano. Junto à mobília branca e ao resto da decoração minimalista da sala de estar, aquele cenário fez eu me sentir imediatamente mais calmo. O mundo da SMG e da Papadakis, do trabalho, do estresse e do constante tocar do meu celular, tudo isso parecia estar a milhões de quilômetros de distância. </p>
<p>Infelizmente, isso também se aplicava a Louis. </p>
<p>Como se ele pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos lá do seu voo, meu celular tocou em meu bolso e o toque para mensagens dele ecoou pela sala silenciosa. </p>
<p>Pegando o celular, olhei para a tela e li a mensagem: <em>Greve dos mecânicos. Todos os voos cancelados. Estou preso em Londres. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Louis •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Como assim cancelado?! – eu disse, encarando a mulher do outro lado do balcão. Ela parecia ter minha idade, com o rosto cheio de sardas e cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo de cavalo. E também parecia que estava prestes a estrangular não só eu, mas todos os outros passageiros no aeroporto. </p>
<p>– Infelizmente fomos informados de uma greve do sindicato dos mecânicos –ela disse secamente. – Todas as linhas para Provença foram canceladas. Pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno. </p>
<p>Bom, essas desculpas não pareciam muito sinceras. Eu continuei sem saber o que fazer enquanto digeria suas palavras. </p>
<p>– Desculpa, <em>o quê?! </em></p>
<p>Ela arrumou sua expressão para um sorriso totalmente ensaiado. </p>
<p>– Todos os voos foram cancelados por causa da greve – olhei por cima de seu ombro para a tela com as saídas e chegadas da Provence Airlines. E lá estava a palavra CANCELADO ao lado de cada linha.  </p>
<p>– Você está me dizendo que estou preso aqui?  </p>
<p>– Faremos o possível para arranjar sua acomodação para esta noite... </p>
<p>– Não, não, não, não, isso é impossível. Por favor, verifique novamente. </p>
<p>– Senhor, como eu já disse, nenhum voo da Provence Airlines vai decolar ou aterrissar. O senhor pode verificar com outras empresas se elas possuem algum voo que possa te acomodar. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. </p>
<p>Soltei um grunhido, frustrado, deixando minha testa cair no balcão. Harry estava esperando por mim, provavelmente sentado em algum lugar tomando sol,com o laptop aberto e trabalhando como o maldito viciado em trabalho que é.<em>Deus, ele me excita. </em> </p>
<p>– Isto não pode estar acontecendo – eu disse, me endireitando e implorando com o olhar mais humilde que eu conseguia. – O cretino mais fofo do mundo está me esperando na França e eu não posso estragar essa viagem! </p>
<p>– Ceeerto – ela disse, limpando a garganta e arrumando uma pilha de papel. </p>
<p>Eu estava perdido. </p>
<p>– Quanto tempo? – perguntei. </p>
<p>– Não temos como saber. É claro que eles vão tentar resolver a questão o mais rápido possível. Pode demorar um dia, ou até mais. </p>
<p>Bom, que grande ajuda. Com um suspiro dramático e alguns palavrões abafados, eu me arrastei para longe do balcão em busca de um canto silencioso de onde pudesse ligar para minha assistente. Ah, e enviar uma mensagem para Harry. </p>
<p>Isso definitivamente não daria certo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>O celular tocou em questão de segundos. </p>
<p>Andei pela multidão, através da manada de passageiros sem voo que tomavam quase todo o terminal da Provence Airlines, e parei em um canto ao lado dos banheiros. </p>
<p>– Oi. </p>
<p>– Que diabos você quer dizer com "preso em Londres"? – ele gritou. </p>
<p>Eu estremeci, afastando o celular da orelha antes de respirar fundo para me acalmar. </p>
<p>– Quero dizer exatamente isso. Todos os voos foram cancelados, ninguém sai e ninguém chega. Pedi para minha assistente verificar com a Delta e outras empresas, mas tenho certeza de que todo mundo já fez isso também. </p>
<p>– Isso é inaceitável! – ele rugiu. </p>
<p>– Eles sabem quem você é? Deixe eu falar com alguém. </p>
<p>Eu ri.   </p>
<p>– Ninguém aqui sabe ou se importa com quem eu sou. Ou com quem <em>você </em>é. </p>
<p>Ele ficou quieto por um momento, longo o bastante para eu ter de verificar se a linha tinha caído. Não tinha. O som de pássaros em revoada preencheu a ligação, com uma chaminé à distância. Quando ele finalmente voltou a falar,usou aquela voz grave e firme que eu conhecia tão bem. Aquela que ainda fazia minha pele se arrepiar. Aquela que usava quando falava <em>muito </em>sério. </p>
<p>– Diga para eles colocarem o seu traseiro num avião agora mesmo – ele disse, pronunciando cada palavra lentamente. </p>
<p>– Todos os voos estão lotados, Harry. O que você quer que eu faça? Use um tapete voador? Relaxa, vou chegar aí quando eu puder. </p>
<p>Ele gemeu e eu percebi que ele aceitou o fato de que não poderia sair dessa discutindo ou usando seu charme.  </p>
<p>– Mas quando? </p>
<p>– Não sei, meu amor. Amanhã, talvez? No dia seguinte? Em breve, eu prometo! </p>
<p>Com um suspiro resignado, ele perguntou: </p>
<p>– E agora? </p>
<p>Ouvi o som de uma porta se abrindo e fechando, com uma música suave tocando ao fundo. </p>
<p>– Temos que esperar – suspirei. – Vou para um hotel, talvez trabalhar um pouco. Talvez eu possa dar uma olhada nos apartamentos enquanto estou aqui. E depois prometo que entro no primeiro voo disponível. Mesmo que eu tenha que chutar alguns empresários para fora... </p>
<p>– É bom mesmo que faça isso – ele disse. </p>
<p>Balancei a cabeça para expulsar o som daquela voz imponente. </p>
<p>– Então, me conte sobre a casa. É tão bonita quanto imagino? </p>
<p>– Mais ainda. Quer dizer, a sua presença obviamente vai deixar ainda melhor, mas caramba... Max realmente se superou com isso aqui! </p>
<p>– Bom, tente aproveitar. Tome bastante sol, nade, leia alguma bobagem. Ande por aí descalço. </p>
<p>– Andar por aí descalço? Esse é um conselho incomum, mesmo para você.  </p>
<p>– Não enche. </p>
<p>– Sim, senhor. </p>
<p>Eu sorri. </p>
<p>– Sabe, acho que gosto desse seu lado. Você fica muito sexy quando recebe ordens, Styles. </p>
<p>Ele riu suavemente. </p>
<p>– Ah, e... Louis... </p>
<p>– Humm? </p>
<p>– Espero que não tenha colocado nenhuma boxer na mala. Você não vai precisar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Passei o resto do dia no aeroporto, rezando por um milagre ou um voo para a França. Não consegui nenhum dos dois. </p>
<p>Levei horas para localizar minha bagagem, então já estava exausto quando cheguei ao quarto do hotel. Por causa da diferença do fuso horário, já era muito tarde, ou muito cedo, para ligar para Harry, então enviei uma mensagem enquanto preparava um banho e pedia ao serviço de quarto uma garrafa de vinho e qualquer coisa que tivesse chocolate. </p>
<p>Eu tinha acabado de entrar na banheira – com uma taça de vinho e um cheesecake de chocolate precariamente equilibrados no canto – quando meu celular tocou. Procurei pelo chão até encontrá-lo e dei um grande sorriso quando vi o rosto do Harry acendendo a tela. </p>
<p>– Pensei que você estava dormindo – eu disse. </p>
<p>– A cama é grande demais. </p>
<p>Sorri ao ouvir sua voz sonolenta. </p>
<p>Esse era o Harry que rolaria para o meu lado durante a noite, com os braços quentes e pesados, sussurrando palavras doces em minha pele. Ele sempre foi melhor nisso tudo do que eu, mesmo no começo. </p>
<p>– O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, puxando minha atenção de volta para o celular. </p>
<p>– Banho de espuma – eu disse, sorrindo com o som de seu gemido do outro lado da linha. </p>
<p>– Não é justo. </p>
<p>– E você? </p>
<p>– Revendo alguns documentos  </p>
<p>– Você encontrou meu bilhete? </p>
<p>– Bilhete? </p>
<p>– Eu deixei uma coisa para você. </p>
<p>– É mesmo? </p>
<p>– Sim. Olhe na bolsa do seu laptop. </p>
<p>Ouvi um ranger de couro quando ele se levantou, depois o som de seus passos no chão de azulejos, seguido de uma risada. </p>
<p>– Louis – ele disse, rindo ainda mais forte –, parece que alguém deixou um pedido de resgate aqui. </p>
<p>– Engraçadinho. </p>
<p>– "Três observações sobre hoje: eu não fiz tudo que estava em minha lista de afazeres, a salada que você me preparou no almoço estava deliciosa e, mais importante, eu te amo" – ele leu, e então ficou em silêncio enquanto lia o resto do bilhete. Quando terminou, murmurou: – Eu... <em>merda</em>. Estou ficando maluco sem você aqui. </p>
<p>Fechei os olhos. </p>
<p>– O universo está conspirando contra nós. </p>
<p>– Sabe, parte de mim quer dizer que nada disso aconteceria se você não fosse tão teimoso e tivesse vindo comigo – comecei a protestar. – Mas – ele disse, continuando – sua determinação é uma das coisas de que mais gosto em você. Você nunca desiste. Você nunca espera de alguém um trabalho que você mesmo não faria. E, se mudasse isso, você não seria o homem por quem me apaixonei. Você fez exatamente o que eu teria feito. Como sempre. E é também um pouco estranho perceber o quanto somos parecidos. </p>
<p>Eu me sentei em meio à água morna, levando os joelhos até o peito. </p>
<p>– Obrigado, Hazz. Isso significa muito para mim. </p>
<p>– Bom, estou falando a verdade. E você pode me mostrar sua gratidão quando trouxer essa sua bunda gostosa aqui para a França. Combinado? </p>
<p>Revirei os olhos. </p>
<p>– Combinado.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Não fui para a França no dia seguinte. Nem no próximo. E no terceiro dia eu me questionei se pegar uma carona em um tapete voador seria mesmo uma ideia ruim. </p>
<p>É possível que eu tenha ligado mais para Harry nesses três dias do que durante todo o resto do nosso namoro. Mesmo isso não era suficiente e não ajudou em nada a aliviar a ansiedade que agora vivia constantemente em meupeito. </p>
<p>Eu me mantive ocupado, mas não podia negar que estava com saudades de casa. Eu não sabia exatamente quando acontecera, mas, em algum ponto, Harry se transformara no meu lar. Ele se transformara no meu escolhido. </p>
<p>E isso era aterrorizante.  </p>
<p>Cheguei a essa conclusão quando saí para andar um pouco. Minha assistente tinha me ligado, dizendo que conseguira um lugar em um voo noturno da AirFrance. Meu primeiro pensamento foi contar imediatamente para Harry. Quase saí correndo para o quarto do hotel. </p>
<p>Mas então eu parei, com o coração acelerado e os pulmões queimando. Quando foi que ele se tornou a coisa mais importante em minha vida? E fiquei imaginando: seria possível que ele estivesse tentando me dizer que sentia amesma coisa? Arrumei minhas malas, atordoado, jogando as roupas de qualquer jeito e juntando as coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Pensei no quanto ele mudara no último ano. Os momentos de silêncio à noite, a maneira como às vezes olhava para mim como se eu fosse a única alma no planeta. Eu queria estar junto dele... sempre. E não apenas vivendo no mesmo apartamento, mas de um jeito definitivo.</p>
<p>Nesse momento fui atingido por uma ideia tão maluca, tão insana, que eu explodi em uma risada, quase literalmente. Nunca fui do tipo de homem que espera as coisas acontecerem, por que isso seria diferente? Então, eu me decidi. </p>
<p>Harry Styles não tinha ideia do que estava prestes a atingi-lo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por mais impossível que pareça, eu estava completamente entediado naquela linda e enorme de campo francesa. O lugar não requeria manutenção ou limpeza, minha conexão de internet era tão lenta que eu não conseguia entrar no servidor da SMG para realizar qualquer trabalho e – talvez o mais trágico – senti que não deveria fazer certas coisas até Louis chegar. </p>
<p>Parecia errado mergulhar na piscina infinita sabendo que ele estava preso em Londres. Eu não queria passear pelos vinhedos ao redor da casa, pois achava que aquilo era algo para descobrirmos juntos. A governanta separara algumas garrafas de vinho para nós, mas só um  idiota completo beberia sozinho. Descobrir o resto da casa também era um direito dele. Até então eu abrira apenas a porta  de um quarto, onde dormi, sem querer avaliar nossas opções até que ele chegasse. Juntos, decidiríamos onde passar nossas noites. </p>
<p>É claro, se eu contasse algo sobre isso ele riria na minha cara e diria que eu estava sendo dramático. Mas era por isso que eu o queria aqui. Algo monumental acontecera comigo no outro dia, quando usei o bat-sinal, e a sensação de urgência não diminuíra desde então - e provavelmente não diminuiria até ele chegar e ouvir o que eu tinha para dizer. </p>
<p>Andei pelos jardins, contemplei o mar e verifiquei meu telefone novamente, lendo pela centésima vez a mensagem mais recente de Louis: </p>
<p><em>Parece que a Air France tem um lugar disponível.</em> </p>
<p>Ele enviara a mensagem três horas atrás. Embora parecesse promissor, suas três mensagens anteriores haviam sido semelhantes, e no fim ele ficara de fora desses voos. Mesmo se tivesse decolado há três horas, ele não chegaria a Marselha até amanhã de manhã, na melhor das hipóteses. </p>
<p>Com o canto dos olhos, vi uma pessoa surgir de trás da casa e colocar um prato de comida na mesa perto da piscina. Com outra olhada em meu celular, vique conseguira matar mais horas e que era finalmente hora do almoço. Na casa havia uma cozinheira, uma mulher de cinquenta e poucos anos chamada Dominique, que assava pães todas as manhãs e, até agora, servira algumas variações de peixe, salada fresca colhida do jardim e figos. A sobremesa consistia de <em>macarons</em> feitos à mão ou bolachinhas com geleia. Se Louis não chegasse logo, Dominique teria que me rolar até a porta para recebê-lo. </p>
<p>Ao lado do meu prato havia uma taça de vinho e, quando olhei para Dominique, ela parou na porta dos fundos, apontou para o vinho e disse: </p>
<p>– Le boire. Vous vous ennuyez, et solitaire. </p>
<p>Bom, <em>que merda</em>. Eu estava entediado <em>e </em>solitário. Uma taça de vinho não faria mal algum. Eu não estava celebrando, estava apenas sobrevivendo, certo? Agradeci a Dominique pelo almoço e me sentei à mesa, tentando ignorar a brisana temperatura perfeita, o som do oceano tão perto, a sensação do piso aquecido sob meus pés. Eu não aproveitaria nem um único segundo até que Louis chegasse. </p>
<p><em>Harry, você é um egocêntrico patético.</em> </p>
<p>Como de costume, o peixe estava inacreditável e a salada com pequenas cebolas e cubos de queijo branco tinha tanto sabor que eu nem percebi quando minha taça ficou vazia e Dominique estava ao meu lado, enchendo-a de novo.Comecei a impedi-la, dizendo que não precisava de mais vinho. </p>
<p>– Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. </p>
<p>Ela piscou para mim. </p>
<p>– Puis l'ignorer. </p>
<p>
  <em>Então, ignore.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Uma garrafa de vinho depois e eu comecei a me perguntar por que eu mesmo não comprara uma casa de campo na França. Afinal, já morara naquele país antes e, embora eu tivesse memórias não muito agradáveis – estava longe dos amigos e família, com uma agenda extenuante de trabalho – vivera ali durante um tempo de minha vida que, em retrospecto, parecia tão curto. Eu ainda era jovem. Ainda estava apenas começando, na verdade. Louis e eu nos encontramos quando ainda tínhamos toda nossa vida pela frente. </p>
<p>Inferno, se Max podia encontrar um lugar lindo como aquele, eu poderia encontrar outro ainda mais bonito e luxuoso. </p>
<p>O vinho deixou meus membros aquecidos e pesados, e minha cabeça cheia de pensamentos que pareciam não fazer sentido. Imaginei a loucura que seria conhecer Louis aos meus vinte e poucos anos. Teríamos destruído aquela casa, e provavelmente durado apenas uma semana. Não é incrível como encontramos a pessoa certa no momento certo?Peguei meu celular e enviei uma mensagem para ele: </p>
<p>
  <em>Estou tão feliz por ter conhecido você naquela época. Mesmo sendo um enorme cretino, você ainda é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. </em>
</p>
<p>Fiquei encarando o celular, esperando sua resposta, mas nada aconteceu. Será que seu telefone estava sem bateria? Ou ele estava dormindo no hotel? Será que podia enviar uma mensagem do avião? Calculei em minha mente e pensei que ele estava a seis... sete horas de diferença? Não, complicado demais. Sorri para Dominique enquanto ela me servia outra taça de vinho e enviei mais uma mensagem para Louis: </p>
<p><em>Não estou bebndo todoo vinhomas o que toei é delicioso!Prmeto guardar um pouco para você.</em> </p>
<p>Eu levantei e tropecei... em algo. Franzi a testa ao olhar para o gramado e imaginei se teria pisado em algum pequeno animal. Descartando esse pensamento, andei até o jardim, me espreguiçando e soltando um longo e feliz suspiro. Eu me sentia relaxado pela primeira vez desde a minha última transa com Louis, zilhões de anos atrás. Com a barriga cheia e um pouco de vinho na cabeça, lembrei que ainda não tinha planejado a chegada dele. Tínhamos algumas coisas para cuidar antes. Tínhamos uma conversa para ter e planos para fazer.<em><br/></em></p>
<p>Será que eu deveria trazê-lo para o jardim, ajoelhar com ele no gramado e fazê-lo escutar? Ou esperar por um momento de silêncio durante o jantar e então ir até ele, tirando-o da cadeira e trazendo-o para perto de mim? Eu sabia o que queria dizer – ensaiara as palavras milhares de vezes em minha mente durante o voo até ali –, mas ainda não sabia quando as diria. </p>
<p><em>É melhor deixar ele se acostumar alguns dias aqui antes de jogar a bomba.</em> </p>
<p>Fechei os olhos, recostei a cabeça e olhei para o céu. Então me permiti aproveitar, só por um instante. O clima estava espetacular. A última vez em que eu estivera ao ar livre com ele fora durante um churrasco na casa de Gemma, no fim de semana anterior, e o clima estava apenas ameno. Após um dia sob osol e o vento, fomos para casa e fizemos o sexo mais preguiçoso e silencioso de que eu me lembro. Abri os olhos e imediatamente bati em meu rosto com a palma da mão. </p>
<p><em>– Ah, merda.</em> </p>
<p>Dominique apareceu ao longe. </p>
<p>– <em>Allez</em> – ela disse, apontando para o portão principal e sugerindo que eu fosse até lá. – <em>Se promener. Vous êtes ivre.</em> </p>
<p>Eu ri. Era verdade, eu já estava bêbado. Ela me servira a garrafa de vinho inteira. </p>
<p>– <em>Je suis ivre parce que vous me versa une bouteille entière de vin</em> – acho que foi isso que eu disse. </p>
<p>Com um sorriso, ela ergueu o queixo.</p>
<p>– Allez chercher des fleurs dans la rue. Demandez Mathilde.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Isso era bom. Eu tinha uma tarefa. Encontrar flores. Perguntar pela Mathilde. Eu me abaixei para amarrar o sapato e saí pela porta da frente, seguindo em direção ao centro da cidade. Dominique era uma espertinha, me embebedara e depois me mandara para a cidade, para que eu não ficasse o dia todo em casa sem ter o que fazer. Ela e Louis se dariam muito bem. </p>
<p>Pouco menos de um quilômetro rua abaixo, havia uma pequena loja cuja entrada transbordava com flores em todo tipo de recipiente: vasos, cestas, caixas, urnas. Sobre a porta havia uma placa na qual estava escrito MATHILDE em letras ornamentais. </p>
<p><em>Bingo.</em> </p>
<p>Um sino tocou quando entrei e uma jovem loira surgiu na pequena sala principal da loja. Após me receber em francês, ela rapidamente me olhou de cima a baixo e perguntou: </p>
<p>– Você é o britânico? </p>
<p>– Oui, mais je parle français. </p>
<p>– Mas eu também falo inglês – ela disse, com seu forte sotaque carregando cada palavra. – E essa é a minha loja, então quem vai praticar sou eu. </p>
<p>Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse flertando ou me desafiando. Ela era linda, sem dúvida, mas seu contato visual demorado e o sorriso sexy me deixaram um pouco desconfortável.</p>
<p>Foi então que me ocorreu: Dominique sabia que eu estava entediado esolitário, mas provavelmente não tinha ideia de que eu esperava a chegada de Louis. Ela me encheu de vinho e depois me enviou para a jovem solteira descendo a rua. </p>
<p><em>Oh, meu Deus.</em> </p>
<p>Mathilde se aproximou um pouco, ajustando algumas flores em um vaso grande e esguio.– Dominique disse que você está hospedado na casa do sr. Stella. </p>
<p>– Você conhece Max? Ela riu de um jeito silencioso e discreto. </p>
<p>– Sim, eu conheço Max. </p>
<p>– Ah – eu disse, arregalando os olhos. É claro. – Você quer dizer que <em>conhece </em>o Max. </p>
<p>– Não sou a única que o <em>conhece </em>assim – ela disse, rindo novamente. Tirando os olhos de suas flores, perguntou: – Você veio aqui pelas flores? Ou acha que a Dominique talvez tenha te enviado por outro motivo? </p>
<p>– Meu namorado vai chegar amanhã, ele estava preso em Londres por causa de uma greve e agora está a caminho – eu disse de uma vez só, constrangido. </p>
<p>– Então você veio por causa das flores – Mathilde fez uma pausa, olhando ao redor da loja. – Que homem de sorte. Você é muito bonito – seus olhos voltaram a me olhar. – Talvez você fique sóbrio até lá? </p>
<p>Franzi a testa. Então me endireitei e murmurei: </p>
<p>– Não estou tão bêbado. </p>
<p>– Não? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e um sorriso divertido se espalhou em seu rosto. Então andou pela loja, coletando uma variedade de flores. – Você é muito charmoso, de qualquer maneira, Amigo do Max. O vinho só deixa as pessoas menos inibidas. Aposto que normalmente você abotoa suas camisas e não gosta de pessoas que andem devagar demais na sua frente. </p>
<p>Franzi ainda mais a testa. Ela até que estava certa. </p>
<p>– Eu levo meu trabalho a sério, mas não sou assim... o tempo todo. </p>
<p>Mathilde sorriu, amarrando um laço nas flores. Então me entregou o buquê e deu uma piscadela. </p>
<p>– Aqui você não está trabalhando. Mantenha sua camisa desabotoada. E não fique sóbrio para seu amante. Existem nove camas naquela casa. </p>
<hr/>
<p>A porta da frente estava aberta. Será que Dominique saíra e não fechara? Senti um pânico me dominar. E se alguma coisa acontecera enquanto eu estava fora? E se a casa tivesse sido assaltada? Apesar do conselho da Mathilde, fiquei sóbrio instantaneamente. </p>
<p>Mas não fora assaltada. Estava exatamente do jeito que eu deixara, apenas com um pouco mais de vento entrando pela porta aberta. Mesmo assim... eu não usei essa porta; passei do quintal para o jardim da frente. Pelo corredor, ouvi água correndo e falei para Dominique: </p>
<p>
  <em>– Merci pour l'idée, Dominique, mais ma copine arrive demain. </em>
</p>
<p>Ela precisava saber o mais cedo possível que eu era uma pessoa comprometida. Quem sabe se começaria a convidar mulheres para vir até ali? Era isso que fazia para Max? Meu Deus, aquele homem não mudou nem um pouco. </p>
<p>Enquanto eu me aproximava do primeiro quarto, percebi que a água que eu ouvia era um chuveiro. E que dentro do quarto havia várias malas. </p>
<p>
  <em>As malas de Louis.<br/></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>• Harry •</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eu poderia invadir o banheiro e lhe dar um tremendo susto. Ele fora, afinal, idiota o bastante para não fechar direito a porta da frente, permitindo que o vento a abrisse de vez. Então fora tomar banho. Apertei meu queixo e punhos ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer se outra pessoa decidisse entrar na casa.</p>
<p><em>Merda</em>. Fazia dias que não o via e eu já queria apertar seu pescoço e depois cobri-lo de beijos. Senti um sorriso crescer em minha boca. Nós éramos exatamente isso. Uma batalha tão familiar entre amor e frustração, desejo e exasperação. Ele me irritava em todos os sentidos, e então descobria outras maneiras de me irritar, que nem mesmo eu sabia que existiam.</p>
<p>Sua cantoria vazou do banheiro até o quarto onde eu passara a primeira noite ali. Enquanto me aproximava, espiando pela porta, fui saudado pela visão de seus cabelos molhados e suas costas nuas. Então ele se abaixou, deixando a bunda perfeita levantada no ar enquanto continuava cantando para si mesmo.</p>
<p>Parte de mim queria entrar lá e abraça-lo devagar, beijando cada parte macia de sua pele. Outra parte de mim queria invadir e cumprir minha promessa de tomá-lo por trás, lenta e cuidadosamente. Mas uma parte ainda maior queria apenas aproveitar a visão. Ele ainda não sabia que eu estava ali, e vê-lo daquele jeito – pensando estar sozinho, cantando baixinho, talvez até pensando em mim – era como um copo de água fresca em um dia quente de verão. Eu nunca me cansaria de observá-lo, em qualquer cenário. E nu, molhado, debaixo do chuveiro era um dos meus cenários favoritos.</p>
<p>Ele enxaguou as pernas e se levantou, virando-se para tirar o condicionador dos cabelos. Foi quando me viu. Um sorriso explodiu em seu rosto e seus mamilos endureceram. Eu quase destruí o vidro da porta para chegar até ele.</p>
<p>– Desde quando você está aí?</p>
<p>Dei de ombros, olhando o contorno de seu corpo.</p>
<p>– Você é <em>tão</em> pervertido.</p>
<p>– Ainda sou pervertido, você quer dizer – dei um passo para frente, cruzando os braços sobre meu peito ao me encostar na parede. – Quando você chegou, coisinha sorrateira?</p>
<p>– Meia hora atrás.</p>
<p>– Achei que você tinha acabado de pegar o avião em Nova York. Você achou um tapete mágico, afinal de contas?</p>
<p>Ele riu, inclinando a cabeça para um enxágue final antes de desligar o chuveiro.</p>
<p>– Peguei o primeiro voo de que te falei. Mas achei que seria divertido fazer uma surpresa – tomando seu cabelo nas duas mãos, ele pressionou as pontas e assisti o excesso de água verter entre seus dedos, enquanto me encarava com olhos que pareciam cada vez mais famintos. – Acho que eu já esperava que você chegasse e me encontrasse nu tomando banho. Talvez seja por isso que eu vim pro chuveiro.</p>
<p>– Admito que é muito conveniente, pois estou pronto para ficar pelado também.</p>
<p>Louis abriu a porta e veio direto para mim.</p>
<p>– Eu quis essa sua boquinha linda em mim no momento que fiquei sabendo que você estava flertando com a garota das flores.</p>
<p>Fiz uma cara feia.</p>
<p>– Ah, vamos lá – e então fiz uma pausa. – Como você sabia disso?</p>
<p>Ele sorriu.</p>
<p>– A Dominique fala inglês muito bem. Disse que ficou cansada de ver você sem nada para fazer e então te mandou até lá porque você fica muito bonito quando está irritado. Eu concordei.</p>
<p>– Ela... <em>o quê?</em></p>
<p>– Mas estou contente por você não ter trazido Mathilde até aqui. Isso poderia ser constrangedor.</p>
<p>– Ou poderia ser incrível – provoquei, puxando-o para mim e enrolando uma toalha em seus ombros. Senti a água de seu peito molhar a minha roupa. Ele está aqui. Ele está aqui. Ele está aqui. Eu me abaixei e passei os lábios sobre os dele. – Oi, meu amor.</p>
<p>– Oi – ele sussurrou enquanto me abraçava. – Você já ficou com duas pessoas de uma vez? – ele perguntou, inclinando-se para trás e passando as mãos sob a minha camisa enquanto eu o enxugava. – Não acredito que nunca perguntei isso antes.</p>
<p>– Senti sua falta.</p>
<p>– Também senti sua falta. Responda minha pergunta.</p>
<p>Eu estremeci.</p>
<p>– Sim.</p>
<p>Suas mãos estavam frias e as unhas curtas arranharam meu torso.</p>
<p>– E mais de duas de uma só vez? Balançando a cabeça, eu me abaixei para correr a ponta do nariz ao longo de seu queixo.</p>
<p>Ele tinha um cheiro familiar, tinha o cheiro do meu Louis: seu próprio aroma, cítrico e suave.</p>
<p>– Você não estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre querer minha boca em você?</p>
<p>– Especificamente envolvendo meu pau – ele ordenou.</p>
<p>– Foi o que pensei – eu me abaixei, peguei-o no colo e o carreguei até a cama.</p>
<p>Quando o coloquei no colchão, ele se sentou, se apoiou com as mãos para trás, trazendo os pés até a beira da cama... e abriu as pernas. Então me olhou e sussurrou:</p>
<p>– Tire a roupa.</p>
<p>Meu Deus, esse homem me mataria com esse tipo de visão. Chutei meus sapatos para longe, tirei as meias e levei minhas mãos até as costas para arrancar a camisa. Após deixá-lo admirar meu peitoral por alguns segundos, cocei minha barriga e sorri para ele.</p>
<p>– Gostou de alguma coisa que viu?</p>
<p>– Você está tentando me fazer um show particular? – sua mão subiu pela coxa agarrando o membro ereto e deslizando devagar, da glande até a base. – Também sei fazer isso.</p>
<p>– Você está brincando comigo? – respirei fundo, tentando tirar meu cinto e abrindo os botões da calça com um único movimento. Quase caí tentando tirar a calça. Ele tirou a mão e estendeu os dois braços para mim.</p>
<p>– Por cima – ele disse, aparentemente desistindo da minha boca. – Em cima de mim, quero sentir o seu peso.</p>
<p>Sem dúvida, isso era perfeito. Nós dois queríamos fazer amor antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa: passear, comer, conversar.</p>
<p>Sua pele estava muito fresca, e a minha ainda estava quente por causa do sol, da caminhada de volta para casa e da excitação de encontrá-lo ali de forma tão inesperada. O contraste era incrível. Em baixo de mim, ele não era nada além de pele macia e pequenos e silenciosos gemidos. Suas unhas cravavam em minhas costas, seus dentes raspavam meu queixo, meu pescoço, meu ombro.</p>
<p>– Quero você dentro de mim – ele sussurrou em um beijo.</p>
<p>– Ainda não.</p>
<p>Apesar de soltar um grunhido de frustração, por um momento ele me deixou apenas beijá-lo. Eu adorava a sensação de seus lábios na minha língua. Podia sentir com toda a intensidade cada ponto onde nossos corpos se tocavam: seu peito contra o meu peito, suas mãos em minhas costas, os tendões de suas coxas pressionando minhas laterais. Quando ele me envolveu com as pernas, suas panturrilhas pareciam uma manta de calor ao meu redor. Levei minha mão para baixo e agarrei a parte de trás de seu joelho, puxando-o para cima em minha cintura até sentir meu pau deslizar em sua pele macia.</p>
<p>Em baixo de mim, ele se arqueou e começou a rebolar, conseguindo o máximo de fricção entre nós sem que eu empurrasse para dentro. Nossos beijos começaram lentos e provocantes, e então aumentaram de intensidade para uma fome voraz antes de voltar a uma cadência mais lenta e carinhosa. Louis me deixou prender seus braços acima da cabeça, me deixou chupar e morder seus mamilos quase até doer. Ele me perguntou o que eu queria, do que eu gostava, e se eu queria seu corpo ou sua boca primeiro. Quando estávamos nus juntos, seu primeiro instinto era sempre me dar prazer.</p>
<p>Aquele garoto me surpreendia. Eu tinha perdido a perspectiva de quem ele era fora de nossa relação. Comigo, ele podia ser qualquer coisa. Coragem e medo não eram opostos. Ele podia ser maldoso e doce, safado e inocente. Eu queria ser tudo para ele, da mesma maneira.</p>
<p>– Eu adoro o jeito como nós nos beijamos – ele sussurrou, com as palavras pressionadas em meus lábios.</p>
<p>– Como assim? – eu sabia do que ele estava falando. Sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer, mas queria ouvi-lo falar o quanto tudo era perfeito.</p>
<p>– Só adoro o fato de que beijamos igual. Você sempre parece saber exatamente como eu quero.</p>
<p>– Eu quero ser casado – soltei de repente. – Eu quero que você se case comigo.</p>
<p><em>Meeeerrrda</em>.</p>
<p>E então, todo o meu discurso cuidadosamente ensaiado foi jogado pela janela. O anel da minha avó estava em uma caixinha dentro da gaveta – longe de mim – e meu plano de ajoelhar e fazer tudo direito simplesmente evaporou.</p>
<p>Dentro dos meus braços, Louis permaneceu completamente imóvel.</p>
<p>– O que você acabou de dizer?! Estraguei completamente o plano, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.</p>
<p>– Sei que estamos juntos há pouco mais de um ano – expliquei rapidamente. – Talvez seja cedo demais. Eu entendo se você achar que é cedo demais. É só que, sabe quando você disse que adora o jeito como nos beijamos? Eu sinto o mesmo em relação a tudo o que fazemos juntos. Eu amo tudo. Eu amo entrar em você, amo trabalhar com você, amo ver você trabalhando, amo discutir com você e amo simplesmente sentar no sofá e rir com você. Eu me sinto perdido quando não estou com você, Lou. Não consigo pensar em nada, ou ninguém, que seja mais importante para mim. Então, na minha mente, isso significa que de certa maneira já estamos casados. Acho que agora eu quero tornar isso oficial de algum jeito. Talvez eu esteja falando bobagem – olhei para ele, meu coração tentando sair pela boca. – Eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir isso por alguém.</p>
<p>Ele me encarou, com olhos arregalados e lábios separados, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que ouvia. Fiquei de pé e fui até o armário, tirando a caixinha da gaveta e levando até ele. Quando abri e mostrei o antigo anel de diamante e safira da minha avó, ele bateu com a mão sobre a boca.</p>
<p>– Quero me casar – eu disse novamente. Seu silêncio me deixava nervoso e, merda, com minhas palavras atropeladas, eu estragara completamente o momento. – Casar com você, quer dizer.</p>
<p>Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele levou a mão até o rosto, tentando não piscar.</p>
<p>– Você. É. Tão. Idiota.</p>
<p>Bom, isso foi inesperado. Eu sabia que talvez fosse cedo demais, mas... um idiota? Sério? Cerrei meus olhos.</p>
<p>– Um simples "é cedo demais" seria suficiente, Louis. Deus. Eu abro meu coração desse jeito e você...</p>
<p>Ele saiu da cama e correu até uma de suas malas, vasculhando lá dentro e tirando uma pequena sacola de tecido azul. Trouxe até mim, com o laço pendurado em seu dedo indicador, e balançou a sacola na frente do meu rosto. Eu o peço em casamento e ele me entrega um souvenir de Londres?</p>
<p>– Que droga é essa, Louis?</p>
<p>– O que você acha, gênio?</p>
<p>– Não banque o espertinho comigo, Tomlinson. É uma sacola. Até onde eu sei, tem uma barra de cereais aí dentro, ou um vibrador, sei lá.</p>
<p>– É um anel, seu tonto. Para você.</p>
<p>Meu coração estava batendo tão forte e rápido que quase pensei que fosse um ataque.</p>
<p>– Um anel <em>para</em> <em>mim</em>?</p>
<p>Ele tirou uma pequena caixa da sacola e me mostrou. Era de platina polida, com uma faixa de titânio no meio.</p>
<p>– Você ia me pedir em casamento? – perguntei, ainda completamente confuso. Ele me deu um soco forte no braço.</p>
<p>– Sim, seu cretino. E você totalmente roubou o meu momento.</p>
<p>– Então, isso é um "sim"? – perguntei, minha perplexidade aumentando. – Você vai se casar comigo?</p>
<p>– Você é quem tem que responder! – ele gritou, porém estava sorrindo.</p>
<p>– Tecnicamente, você não pediu ainda.</p>
<p>– Mas que droga, Harry! Você também não!</p>
<p>– Você quer casar comigo? – perguntei, rindo.</p>
<p>– Você quer casar comigo?</p>
<p>Com um gemido, peguei a caixinha e a deixei cair no chão. Depois lancei Louis de costas na cama.</p>
<p>– Você sempre vai ser impossível assim?</p>
<p>Ele assentiu, com olhos arregalados e o lábio preso nos dentes. Merda. Poderíamos resolver isso mais tarde.</p>
<p>– Pegue o meu pau – eu me abaixei, beijei seu pescoço e grunhi quando ele me agarrou. – Guie até você. Ele ajeitou os quadris debaixo de mim até eu sentir que estava bem na sua entrada. Deslizei para dentro devagar, mesmo que cada músculo e tendão em meu corpo quisesse entrar com força e descontroladamente. Gemi, tremendo por cima dele, sentindo como se estivesse afundando por dentro.</p>
<p>Movendo meus quadris para frente e para trás, senti seus braços me envolverem e seu rosto mergulhar em meu pescoço enquanto ele se erguia para acompanhar meus movimentos. Levou apenas mais dois movimentos para que nos tornássemos mais selvagens e frenéticos.</p>
<p>– Goza pra mim – sussurrei em sua boca, lambendo, implorando. Levantei sua perna, prendi em sua lateral e entrei mais fundo. Meus olhos se fecharam por um momento e senti como se fosse explodir a qualquer instante.</p>
<p>Ele pressionou o rosto de volta no travesseiro, abriu os lábios para tentar respirar e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para deslizar minha língua em sua boca.</p>
<p>– Assim está bom? – sussurrei, apertando sua cintura com a ponta dos dedos. Ele adorava o limiar entre dor e prazer, aquele ponto perfeito que descobrimos cedo em nossa relação. Ele assentiu novamente e eu acelerei os movimentos, enchendo minha cabeça com seu cheiro. Lambi sua garganta, seu pescoço, deixei uma marca de mordida em seu ombro.</p>
<p>– Aqui em cima – ele disse, puxando-me de volta para seu rosto. – Me beija.</p>
<p>Então eu beijei. De novo e de novo, até ele começar a arfar e se contorcer debaixo de mim, implorando para eu acelerar. Senti sua barriga ficar tensa e então suas pernas me apertaram ainda mais, a intensidade de seus gritos aumentando em meu ouvido.</p>
<p>Apertando o queixo, tentei não pensar no meu próprio orgasmo, querendo mais intensidade, mais tempo, querendo sentir ele gozar de novo antes mesmo que eu pensasse em chegar perto do clímax.</p>
<p>Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos. Louis gritou e então ofegou e tentou se afastar, mas eu sabia que ele poderia gozar de novo. Sabia que ele estava sensível, mas podia aguentar mais.</p>
<p>– Não se afaste. Você ainda não terminou. Não está nem perto de terminar. Goza de novo para mim.</p>
<p>Seus quadris relaxaram em minhas mãos enquanto ele agarrava meus cabelos com mais força.</p>
<p>– Oh – foi apenas um suspiro. Mas havia tanta coisa contida nesse único e silencioso suspiro... Eu o apertei ainda mais, segurando seus quadris e os inclinando com meus movimentos.</p>
<p>– Isso, assim.</p>
<p>– Vou gozar – ele disse, arfando. – Não posso... não posso...</p>
<p>Seus quadris tremeram e eu o agarrei o mais forte que conseguia.</p>
<p>– Não se atreva a parar.</p>
<p>– Me toque... – ele disse, e eu sabia o que queria. Beijei seu pescoço antes de lamber meus dedos e deslizar por seu membro pulsante - tocando, pressionado.</p>
<p>Com um grito agudo, ele gozou novamente, os músculos, debaixo de sua pele macia, me apertando ainda mais. Respirei fundo e deixei meu orgasmo explodir por minhas costas e percorrer todo o meu corpo. Pontos de luz piscavam atrás dos meus olhos fechados. Eu mal podia ouvir seus gemidos roucos sob o som do sangue latejando em meu ouvido.</p>
<p>– Sim, sim, sim, sim... – ele disse, em delírio, antes de desabar no travesseiro.</p>
<p>Senti como se as paredes tremessem no silêncio que se seguiu. Minha mente sacudia com a necessidade que eu sentia por ele; era desorientador.</p>
<p>– Sim – ele ofegou uma última vez. Permaneci totalmente imóvel enquanto a consciência voltava lentamente aos meus pensamentos.</p>
<p>– Sim?</p>
<p>Então, com os membros ainda trêmulos e a respiração ofegante, ele me deu um enorme sorriso. – Sim... Eu também quero me casar com você.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>